Demon Days
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: When stopping Kalrion and Abra Kadabra from bringing the demon Sidhe into the world through impregnating a young woman Robin gets stabbed by the ritual dagger. Suddenly he's sick...and changing. SLASH. MPREG. Robin/Superboy Rating may change. Demon!Robin
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. **__**J Sadly I don't…**_

_**Dreams and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: ****_"Hello"_**

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:~****Hello~**

**WARNING: Contains SLASH and MPREG, so if that squicks you...don't read. You have been WARNED.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Robin! Watch out!"

The Batman protégé turned sharply, eyes widening as a blast of magic came flying at him head on, Klarion smiling wickedly. Before the blast could hit him a familiar figure jumped in front of it, absorbing it easily. Robin grinned. Superboy.

"You okay?", the clone asked, looking over his shoulder at the smaller teen, body blocking him from the errant blasts.

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Aqualad darted by them, water maces slamming into errant blasts of magic. "Now is not the time for talking. We need to get to stop them!"

Turning their eyes to the center of the room both teens nodded, following the Atlantian's lead and jumping back into the fray, eyes on Klarion in the center of the room, using his magic ("No such thing!" "Shut up wally!") to keep them from interrupting Abra Kadabra and the impregnation ritual.

Robin remembered what Batman had told them earlier in the mission briefing.

"_We have intel that says Abra Kadabra and Klarion are attempting to acquire another object of power. According to our sources they're attempting to bring a demonic entity known as the Sidhe.", Batman stated, clicking a button on the control panel and pulling up a holographic image of a monstrously beautiful creature with inky black eyes and skin like ivory. _

"_More 'magic'?", Kid Flash said with a groan. "Just great."_

_Gotham's dark night ignored him, choosing instead to continue briefing the team. "In order to bring it through to our world from it's own they'll need to impregnate a human host with the creature, the host carrying it to term and giving birth to the creature when it's essence has completely crossed over. Your mission is to stop them at all costs."_

Drawn back to the present by the sound of explosions, he quickly dodged in and out of Klarion's blasts, checking on the other members of the team, tomes exploding left and right.

Miss Martian was telekinetically tossing Klarion's demon cat away from her, Kid Flash was zipping around the witch boy and drawing his fire, Aqualad was moving to help the speedster, Artemis was aiming for the villain, and Superboy was dodging the errant blasts of magic from the witch boy and his cat, getting closer each second.

The witch boy smirked, sending blast after blast at the teens. "You'll never stop us! We will bring Sidhe into this world! Destruction will rain!"

Flipping elegantly over a stack of large tomes Robin moved to join them, slamming into the witch boy from the back when he was distracted with Superboy. With a wild whoop he landed agilely to his feet, trademark grin on his face.

He smirked. "What were you saying?"

The villian growled up at him. "You may have stopped me, but you won't stop the ritual. Sidhe will rise, and you'll be begging for my mercy!"

"As I-"

"Robin." Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing to the door where the others were already headed. "We need to finish the mission."

The boy wonder nodded, running after his team. "Oh. yeah. Right. Coming." He glared back at Klarion before following them into the other room.

Once they entered the room they found a scene out of an old horror movie: Abra Kadabra stood poised over a young woman on a stone dais in the center of the room, dagger held high in both hands, muttering strange fluid words that seemed to distort the very air around them. The woman was tied down, eyes closed in a semblance of sleep, but they highly doubted that was the case.

Kadabra looked up at their entrance, a smug grin on his face as the dagger in his hands began to glow a pulsing red, a small crystal at the top the source of the glow.

"You cannot stop it now! It's already too late!"

As he raised the dagger higher in preparation to strike the heroes jumped into action. Miss Martian telekinetically flinging him away from the dais while Kid Flash rushed to grab the dagger from him. Artemis rushed towards the dais only to be hit from behind with a blast of red energy.

Kid Flash turned to glance back at her, worry in his voice. (though he'd deny it later.) "Artemis!"

"You should have made sure I was down.", Klarion said smugly, waltzing in, his demon cat following him.

The distraction provided enough time for Kadabra to get back up, blasting Kid Flash backward and turning back to the dais. The speedster hit the wall behind Miss Martian who rushed toward Kadabra eyes narrowing.

"Robin, get the girl to safety! Superboy and I will cover you." Aqualad said quickly, drawing the hacker's attention from M'gann to the team leader and then the dais.

He nodded. "On it!"

Pulling out a batarang he rushed for the dais, Superboy and Aqualad following behind him, blocking the blasts of magic Klarion was sending his way. When he reached it he immediately began working on cutting the ropes of the woman's wrists, careful not to cut her in his haste.

The sound of the battle raging on behind him became louder and more violent, the sounds of his friends efforts making him work faster and faster, nicking the woman's wrists lightly once or twice.

"Rob, could you maybe hurry up?", Kid Flash-having jumped back into the fray at some point-asked, dodging a well aimed blast from Kadabra and slamming into the man.

Robin growled, glancing back at the speedster. "Dude! Don't rush me!"

Artemis moved beside him, jumping out of the way of another blast and shooting in the direction it had come from. "He has a point though. _Could you _hurry up?"

Robin gave an exasperated nod and finished her first wrist moving onto the second. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm trying."

He struggled with her wrist, blocking out the outside world as he focused on cutting her loose as fast as he could. As soon as she was cut loose she began to wake, groaning. Looking down at the ropes Robin noticed several small symbols painted on the inside.

'_Those must have kept her unconscious.'_, he thought, turning back to her as she awoke, blinking wearily.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?"

He quickly helped her stand, motioning to the door. "No time. Run!"

Nodding she took of to the door, almost being stopped by Klarion only to be saved by Miss Martian, who telekinetically pushed him back and pushed the woman out, closing the door. Unfortunately for Robin, with his attention on the escaping woman he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and a sudden blow to the back had him falling to the ground.

"You little brat!"

Flipping onto his back he grimaced, eyes going wide. There stood Kadabra, dagger poised to strike, eyes burning with rage-until Kid Flash slammed into him, knocking him down on top of the lying Robin.

A spike of pain in the teens abdomen and the sound of something shattering and a blast of red energy ripped through the room throwing everyone but Robin and Kadabra against the walls. Bright red light filled the room and they were held firmly to the walls, bodies straining against an incredible force. It was what being buried in a collapsing building probably felt like. It seemed to go on forever, pushing harder and harder against them, an intense heat filling the air. Then it was gone and they fell gracelessly to the floor.

Almost immediately Robin's teammates were at his side, Superboy roughly shoving Kadabra of him. The dagger lay at an angle the tip pressed into his stomach, fragments of the crystal on top scattered over his stomach and chest. A small trail of blood was already beginning to drip from the wound, but all in all it wasn't the worst the boy wonder had endured.

"NO! NO NO NO!", they all turned to look at Klarion, who had gotten up and was staring enraged at Robins chest. "_You broke the crystal! _You _ruined _everything!"

Kadabra growled, standing up and turning to glare at the teen. "_I ruined everything? _You were supposed to keep them out! _You _ruined everything!"

Growling the witch boy stood, his cat moving to his side. "It doesn't matter anyway! I'm out of here!", and with that said he faded away, Kadabra giving one last glance at the teens.

"We will be back.", he said darkly, before doing the same.

"Sure you will.", Kid Flash snorted, attention back on his best friend. "Jesus rob, you okay man?"

The younger nodded, removing the knife. "Y-Yeah…it's just a nick. I've had worse."

"Still," Aqualad said quickly. "We should get you back to the mountain and get it checked out."

Nodding his agreement(Cause arguing wouldn't work. Even if he really was fine. It was only a little nick, for crying out loud!) he grudgingly allowed Superboy to carry him back to Miss M's ship, Artemis and Kid Flash snickering behind his back.

* * *

"He'll be fine.", Batman later informed them at the mountain, Robin following him out from the med-room, a smirk on his face. "He's had worse."

Robin smirked wider. "Told you so."

This earned him a glare from Kid Flash, a concerned frown from Superboy, and a soft sigh from Aqualad, who put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Better safe than sorry.", the Atlantian said.

Batman gave a nod. "You made the right choice. Had the injury been serious and you'd chosen not to get it checked out it could have gotten much worse."

Robin gave a sigh and a nod. "I know, I know. But seriously. I'm fine."

* * *

**Is Robin really fine? Well? Is he? Review and tell me what you think. Also, any votes on Demon-Robin powers? I require help.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****J Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~

* * *

**

_**Chapter one

* * *

**_

Kaldur'ahm walked slowly through the halls of Mount Justice, thoroughly absorbed in his own thoughts. They'd been without a mission for a month now (Batman said it was due to criminal inactivity, but the Atlantian had the sneaking suspicion that it was really an excuse to let Robin heal up. Even Batman could care, right?) and the team was getting restless.

To cure their boredom M'gann suggested they do a group activity like go to the beach. They'd all agreed, save Robin who they couldn't find and, being leader, Kaldur had been tasked with the hard job of finding and inviting the boy wonder. He was having absolutely no luck. The younger teen wasn't in any of his usual places and it was eight a.m. so he'd definitely be awake(Robin rose at six a.m. sharp _every_ morning.).

He sighed, walking past Robin's room and froze as the sounds of retching filtered out through the younger teen's door. He frowned. The Atlantian hadn't even thought to check his room. It was so rare to find the young hero in his actual room. He was always doing something, whether it be playing video games with Kid Flash or training in the rec room.

Concern made him move to the boy's door, putting his palm on the scanner and opening it, as the retching continued. Was Robin sick? He hadn't really seen the kid save once or twice in the past few weeks, but that wasn't really all that odd. Robin tended to vanish off on his own a lot. More retching.

"Robin?"

The painful retching noises paused, but he received no response.

"Robin, are you alright?"

Again, no response save the sounds of violent heaving beginning again.

Concern mounting Kaldur made his way over to the bathroom, pushing the already halfway open door open all the way to reveal Robin. He was propped weakly against the toilet bowl, body shivering lightly as he dry heaved into the porcelain, his eyes clenched shut tightly. For several minutes the teen simply stayed like that, body convulsing violently with each new heave.

When the heaving finally stopped he collapsed wearily against the bowl for a few minutes before seeming to notice Kaldur's presence and shakily getting to his feet. Glancing up weakly the small teen gave him a light smile, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and flushing the toilet.

"Hey Kal. What's up? You need something?"

Kaldur frowned. "I heard you from the hall and just wanted to see if you're alright."

Robin gave a nod. "Fine. Just a bit nauseous.", he gave a smile. "Nothing to worry about though. Just a flu bug."

Another more concerned frown. "How long have you been ill?"

The smaller teen gave a guilty shrug. "…A couple weeks."

Kaldur's eyes widened, though his voice retained it's normal calm. "A couple weeks? Why did you not tell someone?"

Robin shrugged dismissively. "Dude, chill. Like I said it's probably just a little flu bug or somethin'. No biggie. I'll be fine in about thirty minutes. It normally goes away by then."

Kaldur shook his head. "No. You're going to the infirmary. _Now_."

"Bu-" _But Batman always goes overboard with the tests and I really hate anything to do with the infirmary and I'm fine really._

The Atlantian cut him off with a raise of his hand. "No arguing. As the leader of this team I'm responsible for every member on it and if you're sick it's my responsibility to make sure it's not serious. If you're sick on a mission it could impact the whole team."

"I-you're right.", Robin sighed. "Let's go. Might as well get this over with."

Kaldur gave a slight smile. "Thank you Robin."

"Yeah yeah…let's go." _Batman's gonna be so pissed_.

* * *

And he was. Batman was _furious_.

"You should have come to me the moment you felt sick. This could be serious.", He growled, glaring down at his young ward. "You could compromise your team if you're sick on a mission. You'd be putting your teams lives at risk. That is **unacceptable**. I thought I taught you better."

Robin nodded softly, staring down at his shoes. "Of course. I made a mistake."

"You did. I expect better of you. As soon as your well you'll be doing three extra hours of training with me **every**day. Understood?"

Another nod. "Yes."

"Good.", The Dark Knight turned to face Kaldur. "It shouldn't have taken you this long to realize he was sick. As a leader you need to be aware of your team's state at all times. You are responsible for each and every one of them."

Robin felt the urge to point out that he'd worked carefully to hide it from everyone and that the Atlantian had been the one who got him to go to his mentor by pointing out that he was leader and if Robin was seriously ill it was on him. He knew it wouldn't help. Batman was in 'rant mode', a mode only reached when Robin was ill or injured.

Kaldur nodded tightly. "Of course."

Batman turned away, cape fluttering. "I expect to see improvement."

"Of course."

He turned to face them again. "Good. Now we're going to go to the infirmary where we can run tests to find out what's going on with you and you will sit still and let me run all the required tests. Understood?"

Robin nodded dejectedly. "_Yes_." _Dammit.

* * *

_

So that's how, half an hour later Robin found himself being subjected to several tests in hopes of discovering what was wrong with him. He watched as Batman moved back and forth between one side of the room and the other, passing the waiting Kaldur'ahm, and entering the samples through the Mount Justice computer base back to the Bat computer.

He'd taken the teen's blood, urine, blood pressure, heart rate, height, and weight. When it came to his adopted son and sidekick Batman always went a little overboard. Robin was seriously lucky the bat hadn't forced him to have a spinal tap (He had once. It was terrible…_and painful. _Incredibly painful.).

The Dark Knight turned to his ward and nodded lightly, gesturing to the door. "You can go now Robin. It'll take a while for the tests to run through. I want you to take it easy until I'm sure you're okay."

The acrobat nodded, thanking god his mentor was done. "Don't I always?"

Before the dark knight could reply Kaldur interrupted, moving towards the duo. "I was wondering if perhaps Robin would be allowed to join the team and I at the beach? I was planning to take them down for some bonding time and since he's no longer feeling ill…"

Batman turned to look at the Atlantian, thinking it over, before giving a slight nod. "As long as you keep an eye on him and bring him back if anything happens."

Kaldur smiled. "Of course."

With a smile both teens left the infirmary to gather up the others and head to the beach.

* * *

"Hey Rob, look at this!"

Wally zipped by where the younger teen was sitting, a big smile on his face. Sand rose behind him, making Robin raise his arms in an effort to protect his eyes even though he had his sunglasses on.

"Hey, watch it KF!"

The speedster gave him an even bigger grin before zipping past again, stopping momentarily to ruffle his hair. "Chill Rob. You're starting to become a mini-Batman. All serious and stuff…" He smirked. "Soon you'll be no fun at all."

Rolling his eyes the hacker turned to see Superboy across the beach, staring blankly at the water. He smiled and got up, making his way over to him. "Hey Supes, you okay?"

The clone turned and smiled lightly when he saw him. "Fine. Why?"

"You were staring blankly out into space. It was kinda _creepy_."

Superboy frowned down at the younger teen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out."

"No biggie. You wanna come build a sandcastle with me? Miss M's building a totally epic one over there.", Robin gestured to where the Martian was building an incredibly intricate sandcastle, telekinetically molding the sand to her ideal. "So how bout it?"

Superboy gave a smile. "Okay."

* * *

Several hours later found them both on their knees in the sand attempting to build a sandcastle that could measure up to M'gann's while Kaldur watched, keeping a close eye on Robin, Artemis and M'gann sunbathed, and Wally attempted to grill up some burgers.

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky as they put the finishing touches on the castle, smiling proudly at it. While it was nowhere near as elaborate as M'gann's it was still pretty incredible. It turns out Superboy had a talent for sculpting.

"Done!", Robin cried triumphantly, smiling widely at Superboy. "Dude, I am so whelmed by your skills."

The clone mumbled a thanks just as Wally called that the burgers were done.

"Finally.", the speedster said groaning. "Come and get it!"

Immediately Robin jumped up only for a wave of dizziness to overcome him suddenly, forcing him to fall to his knees in the sand, hand to his head.

"Robin!"

A heavy hand was immediately on his shoulder and he looked up to find Superboy and Kaldur looking down at him in concern, the others rushing over.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked quickly, leaning down to the eye level.

He received a weak nod in response from the teen while Wally turned to look at him. "Is he Okay?"

Kaldur frowned. "I don't know. He was sick earlier, but he'd been feeling better."

"He was sick?", Superboy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but he was fine. I took him to Batman and he ran some tests just in case and he told us we could go out while we waited for the results."

Artemis growled. "Why'd he _need_ tests?"

"Yeah. Why'd he need tests?", Wally asked frowning.

"Is he really sick?", M'gann asked, worry clear in her voice as she looked at their youngest member.

At this Robin stood up, swaying slightly. "No. I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded 's all."

Wally caught his arm, holding him steady. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I-", Robin fell against the older teen suddenly, groaning and closing his eyes.

Kaldur frowned worriedly. "We need to take him back to the Mountain. Now. Superboy can you carry him?"

The clone nodded, carefully taking the teen from Wally and picking him up bridal style. The boy wonder let out a groan. "Guys really I'm fine."

"You can barely stand.", Kaldur said firmly before turning to Miss Martian. "M'gann, get the ship."

M'gann gave a nod, calling the ship telepathically. "On it."

Seconds later the ship landed and, quickly getting aboard, the teens took off for Mount Justice, Robin protesting the entire way. Of course by the time they touched down in the landing pad he'd given up arguing and moved on to glaring at his teammates.

Unfortunately it did not have the have the desired effect (He was hoping for something akin to the typical reaction to the Bat glare. _Fear_. But unfortunately, no dice.) and they simply ignored it, making their way to the infirmary(Superboy _still_ carrying him.) to see Batman.

But before they could even reach the living room they were stopped by the Dark Knight, who stood blocking the elevator that led inside the mountain, arms crossed in front of him. He took in the scene before him and scowled(Though Robin could see the twitch of his lips that indicated amusement. He _would_ enjoy this.).

"I need to speak with Robin in the infirmary. Now."

Kaldur nodded. "We were just taking him there."

Batman frowned. "Did something happen?"

Wally nodded, zipping to his best friend's side. "He got lightheaded when we were at the beach."

"He could hardly stand.", Superboy stated with a hint of concern.

Batman gave a nod, eyeing his son with intensity. "Hardly surprising considering his condition."

Robin perked up. "Condition? You know what's wrong with me?"

The Dark Knight gave a nod, but made no move to tell them.

Wally moved forward, eager to hear. "Well what is it? What's wrong with him…besides the obvious mental-Ow!"

Artemis glared at him, hand raised. "Stop Joking around! Something could be seriously wrong with him!"

M'gann turned to Batman, eyes full of fear. "Is he okay?"

The protector of Gotham sighed. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, what is it?", Superboy asked sharply.

Batman froze, eyes on his son and the all six teens went silent, concern and fear in the air. Was something really wrong with him? Kaldur seemed the most upset, concern for the younger teen and guilt making freeze up. Was it something serious? Could Robin be dying? Would it be his fault for not noticing he was ill sooner?

Finally Batman seemed to unfreeze, an unreadable look in his eyes and he spoke two terrifying words:

"He's pregnant."

* * *

**OMG! Drama! What will happen next?**

**A/N: There is a poll on Robin's demon powers on my profile. Please go there and vote for your favorite power ideas! Also, Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****J Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~

* * *

**

**A/N: THE POLL ON ROBINS POWERS IS CLOSED. VOTES WERE AS SUCH:**

**DARKNESS (RAVEN'S POWERS)-9**

**FIRE-4**

**PSYCHOKINESIS (JEAN GREY'S DARK PHOENIX POWERS)-2**

**THE WINNER IS THE POWERS OF DARKNESS! THANK YOU FOR VOTING!

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two

* * *

**_

_Finally Batman seemed to unfreeze, an unreadable look in his eyes and he spoke two terrifying words:_

"_He's pregnant."

* * *

_

For a moment there was nothing but shocked and disbelieving silence. Then Wally burst out laughing, clutching his sides and wiping at his eyes.

"Whoa man, you had me worried there for a minute.", he snorted. "Pregnant. Ha!", he elbowed Robin(Still in Superboy's arms.) lightly. "You believe that Rob?"

Robin didn't respond, instead choosing to stare blankly at his mentor, the others doing the same.

"Rob?"

The teen jumped lightly at his name, turning to look at his best friend before returning his gaze to his mentor. "I-I don't think he's joking KF…"

The Dark Knight nodded tensely. "I'm not."

M'gann chose that moment to speak up. "I was not aware human males could get pregnant."

Artemis snorted. "They can't."

"So then how could Robin be?", Superboy asked with his normal confusion.

"The dagger.", Kaldur said softly, drawing all eyes to the Atlantian. "It was the dagger wasn't it?"

While the others had been asking questions the Atlantian had been thinking it over. At first nothing occurred to him that could've caused Robin to become pregnant(Unlike Wally he knew immediately that the Bat wasn't joking. He was far to serious about it.), but then he remembered the impregnation ritual, where Robin was stabbed _in the stomach _with the _demonically charged_ ritualistic dagger by Kadabra.

"I came to the same conclusion.", Batman said appreciatively, giving the Atlantian a nod.

Wally gave a confused groan. "What are you guys talking about? What the hell does a dagger have to do with Rob being pregnant?"

"I should have realized." Robin said quickly, turning to look at the teen speedster. "The dagger has everything to do with it.", he unconsciously put a hand on his stomach. "I was stabbed _in the stomach _with Kadabra's ritual dagger _on the dais_ where he was supposed to be performing an _impregnation ritual._", the teen stopped, putting a hand to his head and groaning. "_I'm so stupid._"

M'gann frowned, speaking before Wally got a chance to say something stupid. "No you're not. The crystal broke. Klarion said the ritual was ruined."

Robin snorted. "And I bet it would have been, had the crystal broken _before_ I was stabbed."

M'gann frowned. "B-But I thought it did."

Artemis gave a snort, rolling her eyes. "Obviously not or he", she gestured to Robin. "wouldn't be pregnant with the demon _we were trying to stop_."

Robin flinched, the word demon echoing in his head and making him feel sick, and Artemis received two sets of harsh glares, one from Batman and the other from Superboy, who was carefully putting the small teen down and turning to face her. The clone snarled protectively. "You say it like it's his fault."

She glared. "Well if _he_ hadn't gotten stabbed-"

Wally zipped beside her, glaring. "It's not like he planned to get stabbed!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he did and now he's got that demon _inside him_!"

Robin paled, body shaking lightly as the realization that there was a demon _inside_ him, using him to survive. To grow. His stomach churned violently.

Kaldur frowned, glancing at the smaller teen. "Artemis stop."

"No! A destructive monster is growing inside him and you tell me you're not pissed?"

Batman rounded on her, eyes narrowed. "Enough!" Artemis fell silent at his word and he turned to the shaking Robin. "Robin, are you alright?"

The teen swallowed thickly, looking up at his mentor. "I-", before he could continue the nausea hit him full force and suddenly he was on his knee's vomiting up the contents of his near empty stomach.

"Robin!"

In an instant Batman was at his side holding him steady as a thick stream of burning hot liquid made its way out his mouth, splattering the floor. Wally joined the Dark Knight, rubbing soothing circles on the younger teen's back, while the others watched in concern.

Several minutes passed in that state until Robin's vomiting became dry heaves and finally faded away. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve the young hero collapsed against his surrogate father, body weak and shaking.

"You alright, man?" Wally asked softly, putting a hand on his best friends shoulder.

The smaller teen shook his head. "Not really."

Batman helped him to stand, the teen leaning against him. "Not surprising. You should rest.", he turned to the others. "I'm gonna take him to his room.", he glowered at Artemis. "When I get back I want to talk to you. The rest of you are free to go."

The teens nodded, all but Superboy and Artemis dispersing and leaving the Pregnant teen and his surrogate father alone. Superboy moved forward, eyes full of obvious concern.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Batman seemed to study him for a few minutes before nodding. "Take him to his room for me while I talk to Artemis. I'll meet you there."

The clone nodded taking hold of Robin as the Dark Knight relinquished him. "Okay."

Robin gave him a light grin as the clone helped him to the door, the sound of Batman's yelling meeting their ears as they left the room and moved into the hall. As soon as the door closed behind them and the Dark Knight's angry yelling was cut off Superboy looked down at the smaller boy and frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?"

Robin looked up at him and smiled lightly. "A little better now."

The clone nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah."

They looked up and found themselves standing at the hacker's bedroom door. Placing his hand on the scanner and sliding into the room Robin gave a happy sigh, happy to be in the comforting familiar surroundings.

With a little help from Superboy the teen plopped down on his bed, leaning back against the pillows. He stared at Superboy who stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room looking around in confusion.

The smaller teen's room was bare, almost completely impersonal. So different than Robin himself who was, exuberant, personal, and playful. Superboy found himself feeling incredibly awkward, standing in the center of the room, but he found that he couldn't get himself to sit down. The room was so neat and clean that he felt like sitting down would mess it up.

Robin smiled lightly at him, patting the bed. "C'mon, you can sit down."

Nodding slowly the clone moved to sit beside him, careful not to wrinkle the bedspread. "Your room is so…empty."

Robin snorted. "So is your's."

"But you've been around longer. I've only been out of Cadmus for a few months. So, why?"

The younger teen sighed. "Bats doesn't want anyone to find out my identity. He thinks if I add anything to the room someone'll make a connection."

Superboy frowned. "Sounds stupid."

Robin chuckled. "Nah, just a bit paranoid."

They fell into a companionable silence, Robin slowly but surely growing more and more tired. Eventually he ended up half asleep, leaning back on the pillows, struggling to stay awake. The younger of the two teens looked up at the older and frowned, suddenly realizing something.

"You don't have a name.", he said softly.

The other frowned in confusion. "My name is Superboy."

"That's not a name." Robin shook his head. "That's a title. You need a real name."

"Like what?"

Robin frowned, thinking of a suitable name for the older teen. He smiled suddenly. "How bout Conner?"

Superboy frowned in thought. "Conner.", he smiled lightly. "I like it."

"Then that's it. That's your name."

Superboy smiled. "I am Conner."

Robin chuckled sleepily at the clone's joy. "You sure are."

"Thank you."

Another chuckle, followed by a tired yawn. "No prob."

Conner frowned. "You're tired. Should I go?"

Robin shook his head lightly. "You don't have to if you-_yawn_-don't want to."

The clone nodded slowly. "Then I'll stay and watch over you. In case you are sick again."

"Th…nks…", the smaller teen replied softly, eyes slipping closed though his mask covered them.

Superboy waited several seconds before replying softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

A slight pain in his stomach woke him and he groaned rolling over. What had happened? He frowned for a moment before the days events came back to him and, stomach churning, he bolted up and into the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Robin?"

He turned from the toilet bowl, vision blurry and eyes burning, to see the blurry outline of a familiar figure in the doorway. "Conner, that you?"

The figure nodded, moving to his side. "Are you alright?"

Vision clearing he nodded. "Yeah, just…" _morning sickness._

Conner nodded seeming to understand. "Batman stopped by while you were asleep. He said he'd check on you later. To see how you and the-", the clone seemed to pause. "To see how you're doing. He said to tell you that you don't have to stay in the infirmary, but if anything happens you need to go there straight away."

Robin gave a nod. To see how you and the-the what? Baby? _Demon?-_are doing. He shuddered, slowly standing up and pushing down his revulsion to the fact that he was the parent host to a malevolent demon-god. Best not to think about it. At least he didn't have to stay locked up in the infirmary. There wasn't much of a point really. There wasn't any reason he couldn't continue on like normal until they got rid of the thing. Right?

He flushed the toilet and sighed, turning to Conner. "You stayed with me while I slept?"

The clone blushed lightly, nodding. "To make sure you were okay."

"Thanks. That was really nice of you Supes.", Robin said with a smile.

Conner blushed an even deeper pink. "It was…no problem."

"No really. It was nice."

The clone smiled lightly. "Well, you're welcome."

They stood like that, smiling at each other for several minutes before a knock at the door drew their attention. The door slid open and immediately Wally zoomed in, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Rob, we were gonna watch a movie and we were wondering-", he paused when he saw Conner standing across from the smaller teen, blushing lightly. "Hey Supey, what're doing here?"

The clone went back to his normal blank face. "I was watching over Robin while he slept…to be sure he was safe."

Wally grinned. "I'm sure.", he turned back to Robin. "So anyway, wanna come watch a movie?"

Robin thought it over and nodded. "Sure. Me and Conner'll be out in a sec."

Wally frowned in confusion. "Conner?"

"Yeah.", Robin said with a proud grin. "Conner." he gestured to Superboy. "I gave him a name."

Wally nodded in understanding. "Ooooh.", he turned to smile at the clone. "Cool. See ya in the living room…Conner."

And with that said he zipped off, leaving the two alone once more. For several seconds there was relaxed silence then Robin moved back into the bathroom, looking back at Conner.

"I just wanna brush my teeth. You can go ahead to the living room if you want. I'll catch up."

Conner shook his head softly. "I'll wait."

Robin gave an appreciative nod and quickly brushed his teeth, relaxing when the minty flavor of his toothpaste overcame the residual taste of vomit. Finishing up he turned off the water and moved back into the bedroom, flashing Conner a wide grin, grabbing his arm, and pulling him excitedly from the room.

"C'mon let's go!"

The clone merely smiled and let the pregnant teen pull him down the hall towards the living room, Robin only relinquishing his hold on him when they reached the living room. Conner found himself missing the contact and not knowing why.

The others turned to look at them: M'gann from the armchair, Kaldur from the couch, and Wally and Artemis(who was avoiding Robin's eyes) from the love seat. Kaldur paused the TV, giving the boys a smile, M'gann doing the same.

"Robin, Superboy, I'm so glad you're here.", The Martian said cheerily, floating up off the chair and flying over to the two and swooping Robin up in hug. "Are you feeling any better, Robin?"

The younger teen nodded slowly. "Yeah. Conner was nice enough to stay with me while I slept, just in case."

The girl frowned in confusion. "Conner?"

Wally chuckled, zipping off the couch and over to Conner's side. "Yeah, Rob gave Supey a name."

From the couch Kaldur let out a smile. "That was very kind of you Robin."

The youngest member of the team blushed, moving to the couch, where the Atlantian was sitting. "It was nothing, really.", he sat down and looked over at Conner, patting the couch beside him. "C'mon dude, sit down."

The Kryptonian moved to the couch and sat down beside him, smiling down at the teen. "Okay."

As soon as they sat down M'gann moved back to her chair and Wally zipped back to his spot beside Artemis, the speedster flashing her a smile as he sat down. Once all of them were seated Kaldur started the movie and they all began to watch.

Halfway through the film(Wall-E, chosen by the speedster himself because as he said. "It has my name! It must be good!") Robin ended up leaning on Conner, using the older boy as a pillow. The clone didn't really mind and ended up abandoning the movie in favor of watching the pregnant male. Robin was just far more interesting to watch.

* * *

**A bit of angst and a bit of fluff. Lolz. I'm really goin for it this time. Anywho, there is a new poll on my profile for Robin's demon eyes. Please vote on your favorite kind! Also, Review! A tad rewritten.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****J Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~

* * *

**

**A/N: THE POLL ON ROBIN'S DEMON EYES IS CLOSED. VOTES WERE AS SUCH:**

**Blood Red with Night-shine -****6**

**Inky Black with Night-shine-****4**

**Startling white with pinprick pupil with Night-shine-****3**

**Inky Black-1 **

**Pale Sickly yellow with Night-shine-****1**

**Blood Red-****0**

**Pale Sickly yellow-****0**

**Startling white with pinprick pupil-****0**

**THE WINNER IS ****Blood Red with Night-shine****! THANK YOU FOR VOTING!**

**ALSO, THERE ARE REFERENCE PICTURES OF WHAT I WANT DEMON ROBIN TO LOOK LIKE ON MY PROFILE UNDER THE ****INSPIRED BY: ****SECTION, SO PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS, Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three [****I rewrote this chapter after deciding that I really didn't like it the way it was. Please review and tell me if you think it's better. Thank you.]**

* * *

_

Three weeks had passed since Robin had given Conner his name and the clone had become very protective of the pregnant boy, only leaving his side for missions(which Robin was banned from due to his delicate condition).He accompanied the teen on every check-up Batman preformed and watched over him every night. They'd ended up setting up a cot in Robin's room for the clone since he slept in there every night anyway.

And that's exactly where the clone was, curled up in his blankets watching as Robin turned fitfully in his sleep. He'd started having nightmares two weeks earlier and hadn't slept well since. Kaldur and M'gann had attempted to talk with him about them(as had Batman), but he'd simply said he was fine. No one believed him. But they had more important things to deal with so they let it go.

They were looking into ways to stop the pregnancy(abortions apparently were not an option when it came to demon babies) without harming Robin. So far they were coming up empty. Sure they'd found loads of ways to get rid of the demon spawn within the boy, but all of them would kill Robin as well.

It seemed, from what Batman's magic contacts were saying, the demon's life force was connected to Robin's and to destroy one was to destroy the other. The Sidhe bonded with it's parent host, making it harder to get rid of the demonic beast. This didn't mean they'd given up hope of finding a way though. Batman was searching through anyone he could think of to find a person of magic who could help his son. Most were to frightened of Sidhe to even try to help them.

Superboy sighed. They were running out of options very fast. Allowing the creature to be born was unacceptable, but so was killing Robin to destroy it. The question was simple: What was more important? Saving Robin, or stopping a powerful destructive monster from crossing into their plane?

A groan pulled the clone from his thoughts and he turned to check on Robin, who was breathing harshly in his sleep, chest heaving up and down. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

Getting up from his cot Conner moved to sit beside him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Robin.", The teen didn't respond and Conner felt concern rise in his gut.. "Robin, wake up!"

* * *

"_Rob, you okay, man?", Wally asked as he slung an arm around the younger's shoulders. The speedster helped support him a smile coming onto his face. "Wow. I think you're in labor."_

_He shook his head, gasping weakly and looked down at his engorged stomach, shock on his face. "W-Why…? How?"_

_Kaldur looked up from the couch smiling, seeming to understand what the teen was asking. "Relax Robin. It's fine. You're going to be fine."_

_Suddenly everything a blank and he was screaming wildly, the most intense pain he'd ever felt arching through his body. Sobs filled the air and he felt hot tears running down his face. He felt claws rip through his stomach as something clawed it's way out, tearing through him violently._

_Then it was over and he could see the torn up mess that had been his stomach, blood pooling around him. His teammates and Bruce stood by, looking down at him with blood and smiles._

"_Don't you want to see your baby Robin?", Bruce asked, handing him a small bundle in a blood flecked blanket. _

_He looked down at the bundle in his arms and felt his stomach churn as he saw the monstrous creature that had come from his body. Gnarled claws and sharp shark like fangs on a too red body. Skin thick and coarse with black veins running clearly along the skin._

_The creature screeched, an unearthly sound echoing in the air, and Robin felt a sob rip from his throat, horror rising within him. The creature clawed out of the blanket and bit down into his shoulder._

"_Robin."_

_Flesh rent from bone as the creature ate at him moving from shoulder to throat, snarling wildly. A wet gurgle left his lips as he struggled in vain, the laughter of his friends and adopted father reaching his ears._

"_Robin, wake up!"_

The pregnant teen jolted, eyes flashing open and for a moment Conner could swear that Robin was looking right through him to something else, the teens gaze(as far as Conner could tell since he'd worn that _damn _mask to bed) frighteningly alert for someone having just awoken. His breath coming in heavy gasps he sat up startlingly straight, mere inches between him and Conner.

Then his eyes focused lazily on the clone and, with a shudder, the teen seemed to collapse back into his pillows. His breathing slowed and he frowned, hand instinctively moving to his stomach (in order to reassure himself that he was okay and his stomach was still flat as ever.), only for him to swallow harshly when he realized his stomach _didn't_ feel flat.

He felt bile rise in his throat and he jumped up out of bed, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door. Conner watched after him, concern clear in his gaze. The sound of retching filtered through the door and the clone slowly moved to it, trying the door only to find it locked.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom Robin sat, back against the cool tile wall, the vile taste of vomit in his mouth and a slight stinging in his eyes. He'd pulled off his shirt and stared horrified at the slight bulge set between his hips where his flat abs had once been. Where the demon Sidhe now resided.

He looked to the door at the sound of Conner's voice and shakily replied. "I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You sound upset."

"I'm fine Conner. Really."

There was a moment of pause before the older teen tried the door again. "If you're fine then why is the door locked?"

Taking a deep breath Robin stood and moved to the door, unlocking it and opening it as well. He found himself face to face with Conner, who was staring don wide eyed at the younger teens stomach.

"Your stomach…", he said softly.

Robin nodded, realizing he'd forgotten to put his shirt back on. "Yeah. Whelming, right?"

Conner nodded, eying him closely with curiosity. "Can I-?", he gestured at the smaller teen's stomach.

Robin blushed, but nodded. "S-Sure."

Conner carefully put his hand on the other teen's stomach, a look of awe on his face as he ran a hand over the slight bulge. He frowned in confusion.

"It doesn't seem evil."

Robin put a hand on his stomach and tilted his head to the side. Looking down at his stomach he had to admit the clone was right. It didn't seem evil_._ But it was. He felt strangely calm at the realization that it didn't look evil. He felt a little less scared. Maybe it would be normal? He knew it wouldn't be, but hoping could keep him sane.

He looked up at Conner and sighed when he saw that the older male's attention remained on his stomach.

They stood like that, both teens with a hand on Robin's slightly rounded stomach, staring at it. They were inches apart, both boys caught in the moment. Conner moved closer and suddenly the moment was broken and both boys blushed at their closeness.

Robin coughed and looked away as Conner removed his hand. "It's late. W-We should go back to sleep."

Conner nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yeah. Will you be alright?"

"Huh?"

The clone frowned. "Your nightmares. Will you be okay?"

A nod as Robin climbed back into bed. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine.", the unsaid, _because you're here_ echoing in his mind.

And true to his word Robin slept peacefully the whole night. Not even one nightmare.

* * *

The next morning Robin awoke with a pounding headache, the stinging in his eyes having increased to a painful pressure. He rolled over with a groan of pain, cutting out the sunlight from his window and shuddered at the ache the movement caused his head.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder followed by a deep rumbling voice. "You alright?"

He hissed lightly at the contact. "Fine…just a headache."

"Should I get Black Canary?"

Robin shook his head under the covers. "Nah…I'll just…sleep it off…"

"You sure?"

Another nod, pain arching through his head. "Yeah."

"Alright," Conner said unsure. "If you're sure."

Robin nodded and curled further into the covers, slipping back asleep. As he faded out he was vaguely aware of Conner tucking him in more before leaving the room.

* * *

"Robin."

He felt someone shake his shoulder lightly and he growled. He didn't want to get up. His eyes hurt and he wanted to sleep. He moaned pitifully and rolled over, hoping the person would go away.

"Robin, it's dinner. You need to get up."

He snarled lightly, flipping over to look up at the blurry figure of Conner leaning over him. He pushed weakly at him and pulled the covers over his head. "Go…away Conner…"

"Is he coming or what?", he heard Wally ask from the door.

"He's still sick."

A breeze ruffled the comforter as Wally zipped to his side, pulling away the covers and feeling his forehead. "Jeez! He's burning up!"

Robin could see Conner frown out of the corner of his eye. "Burning up?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah. I-It's a bad thing. I'm getting Batman."

The speedster zipped from the room and Conner turned back to Robin, talking softly to him in that curious way of his. Robin was vaguely aware of the clone asking what 'burning up' meant, but he slipped back into sleep before he could answer.

* * *

The next time he awoke was to someone once again shaking his shoulder. The room was dark, but his eyes could just make out the shape of a very familiar figure, leaning over him. He winced as a stab of pain shot through his eyes.

"Batman?"

The Dark Knight nodded. "Kid Flash came and got me.", he carefully felt his son's forehead. "You're burning up. We need to get you to the infirmary. Can you get up?"

Robin frowned blearily. "Infirmary…?W-Why…?"

"You have a fever.", the Dark Knight said with concern at the teen's sudden forgetfulness.

"Oh.", Robin frowned as the strange stinging in his eyes slowly became a burning. "M' eyes hurt…"

Batman nodded softly. "It's okay, we'll fix it. Now, do you think you can get up for me?"

Robin nodded, slipping out of his bed sluggishly. "Totally…iz jus' a headache."

He was proven wrong when, as he stood, his legs shook and gave out, knee's buckling. Batman was barely able to catch him before he slid to the ground, vision spinning. The Dark Knight helped him up and slowly moved them towards the door where he swooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Hold on.", Robin heard his adopted father say through the haze in his mind.

He could vaguely hear him as he continued talking to him. Asking if he was okay. Was he? He wasn't really sure. He blinked painfully, suddenly aware of a slight wetness in his eyes.

The bright lights of the hallway burned into his eyes and he felt more of the wetness and more of the pain. Whimpers and moans left his mouth, but they were fading in and out. He couldn't focus. He had to focus. What was Bruce saying?

"Hold on Robin! Hold on!"

He moaned, pulling a hand up to shield his eyes and felt the world slip away as he fell into a fevered darkness.

His last thought was simple: _What's wrong with me?

* * *

_

**Tada! Rewritten! What do you think?**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT AND CH4 PREVIEW

**ANNOUNCEMENT: CHAPTER THREE(THE LAST CHAPTER) AND CHAPTER TWO HAVE BEEN EDITED/REWRITTEN. CHAPTER THREE MORESO THAN CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE THIS REWRITE MAKES A BIT MORE SENSE AND EXPLAINS THINGS BETTER.**

**THANK YOU

* * *

**

**ALSO: CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW. :) TILL THEN HERE'S A LITTLE PREVIEW:

* * *

**

The first thing he heard was whispering. Soft voices surrounding him, drawing him from the darkness. Then a steady beep, oh so familiar.

"_I think he's waking up."_

He groaned, eyes stinging slightly and body aching, and shifted slightly.

"_Dick?"_

Bruce?

"_Dick, can you hear me?"_

His eyes blinked open and he was suddenly blinded by the brightest light he'd ever seen. It was like having the sun right there in front of him and his eyes burned fiercely. He let out a cry of pain, pulling an arm up to shield his face.

"Dick?"

He gasped through the pain. "The…light…I-It burns…"

"Hold on, Master Richard!", A soft and familiar voice said. He heard a quick shuffling and suddenly the light was gone, the pain gone with it. "Better?"

He nodded, slowly lowering his arm to see where he was(which as it turns out was the Bat cave) and found himself looking at his adopted father and grandfather. "Y-Yeah…thanks.", He grimaced, rubbing his eyes with the pads of his hands. "W-Wha' happened? Why am I at the Bat cave?"

"You had a fever and your eyes started to bleed, so I brought you home.", Bruce said softly, concern obvious in his features. "You really had us scared."

"Sorry" Dick's said softly, before what Bruce said sunk in. "My eyes…bled…?"

"A symptom of your newly acquired condition I'm afraid.", Alfred said calmly.

"Condition? You mean my pregnancy?"

Bruce sighed, sharing a look with Alfred, who shook his head slightly. "Well, yes and no, Master Dick."

"Yes and no? I don't-"

The old man picked up a nearby mirror and held it out to him. "You seem to have aquired photosensitivity and-well…you should probably see for yourself Master Richard."

Dick stared at him in confusion. "See wha-", suddenly his eyes caught his reflection in the serving tray and he froze, eyes widening. "Oh my god! My eyes…what the hell happened to them! They're…_red_!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****J Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four

* * *

**_

The first thing he heard was whispering. Soft voices surrounding him, drawing him from the darkness. Then a steady beep, oh so familiar.

"_I think he's waking up."_

He groaned, eyes stinging slightly and body aching, and shifted slightly.

"_Dick?"_

Bruce?

"_Dick, can you hear me?"_

His eyes blinked open and he was suddenly blinded by the brightest light he'd ever seen. It was like having the sun right there in front of him and his eyes burned fiercely. He let out a cry of pain, pulling an arm up to shield his face.

"Dick?"

He gasped through the pain. "The…light…I-It burns…"

"Hold on, Master Richard!", A soft and familiar voice said. He heard a quick shuffling and suddenly the light was gone, the pain gone with it. "Better?"

He nodded, slowly lowering his arm to see where he was(which as it turns out was the Bat cave) and found himself looking at his adopted father and grandfather. "Y-Yeah…thanks.", He grimaced, rubbing his eyes with the pads of his hands. "W-Wha' happened? Why am I in the Batcave?"

"You had a fever and your eyes started to bleed, so I brought you home. You've been unconscious for a week.", Bruce said softly, concern obvious in his features.

"A week? _Whelming_." Dick whispered softly, before what Bruce said sunk in. "W-Wait…my eyes…bled…?"

"Yes. A symptom of your newly acquired condition I'm afraid. Had Master Bruce and I quite worried.", Alfred said calmly.

"Condition? You mean my…pregnancy?"

Bruce sighed, sharing a look with Alfred, who shook his head slightly. "Well, yes and no, Master Dick."

"Yes and no? I don't-"

The old man picked up a nearby mirror and held it out to him.. "You seem to have acquired photosensitivity and-well…you should probably see for yourself Master Richard."

Dick stared at him in confusion. "See wha-", suddenly his eyes caught his reflection in the serving tray and he froze, eyes widening. "Oh my god! My eyes…what the hell happened to them! They're…_red_!"

Alfred hummed lightly, slightly amused by his reaction. "Indeed."

Dick gaped at the two men, eyes wide. "H-How?"

"We think it's a side effect of the pregnancy, but we can't be sure.", Bruce said softly, trying not to alarm his adopted son.

"Can't be sure?", The teen asked, thinking he must have misheard the man's words. "My eyes are _red_!"

Alfred nodded sadly, gaze on the fire eyed youth. "Well yes, it appears that the demon child you're carrying is…_changing_ you, but we cannot be sure yet exactly how."

"Can't be sure?" Dick said, slightly panicked.

"But, we have someone looking into it and we should know soon.", Bruce said quickly, hoping to reassure his son. "Don't worry we'll fix this."

Dick choked softly. "How long will it take until I'm fully changed into this…this…whatever it is I'm changing into?"

Alfred and Bruce shared a pained glance, obviously upset by whatever it was that was happening to the teen. It hurt to see the young man who was so apart of their lives so scarred and upset. IT hurt even more to know that they had no idea what was happening to him. When they looked back to him it was with barely concealed worry on their faces.

Bruce swallowed lightly. "We're not exactly sure-_yet_-but like I said we will find out how to fix this."

Dick frowned, pregnancy hormones making it difficult not to cry. "How can you be so sure?"

A sharp female rang out in amusement. "Because he is Batman."

All eyes were drawn to the doorway where a stunning young woman in a magicians outfit stood, leaning leisurely on the doorframe to the Batcave. Bruce and Alfred both stood, the younger of the two flashing her a relief filled smile.

"Zatanna. You're back. Did you find anything out from Madame Xanadu?"

"Yes. It took some time, but I found her.", She said softly, looking over at Dick with a mixture of pity and fear. "The future is changing drastically and he is at the center of it. Whether good or bad she could not tell, but she said she knows one thing: The creature is changing him into one of it's own, it's blood invading his veins."

Bruce frowned tersely. "Changing him into one of it's own?"

Zatanna nodded gravely, eyes on Dick. "A demon."

* * *

The halls of Mt. Justice were unusually quiet and had been the entire week since Robin was secreted away in the night by Batman, feverish and bleeding from the eyes. His team members were worried sick, the atmosphere in the mountain tense and worried. So far all they'd been told was that Robin was stable. Unconscious, but stable.

It didn't help. Even knowing he was stable the teenage heroes found themselves unable to relax without the sound of the boy wonder's joyous(and creepy) laughter. The mountain felt empty without his sneaking form, stealthy following them around from the shadows, ready to jump out and scare them at every turn.

They tried busying themselves with menial tasks in a vain attempt at forgetting or at least ignoring the young hacker's absence, but it didn't help.

No matter how much M'gann cooked, Conner bench pressed or, how many video games Wally played, books Kaldur read, and magazines Artemis critiqued(mocking the models, of course), they couldn't forget the fact that the youngest member of the team wasn't there like he _should_ be, but was instead lying in the Batcave unconscious(and probably in pain).

That didn't stop them from trying though. They immersed themselves in their chosen tasks to the point where every couple seconds a thundering thud would echo from the training room, where Conner had decided to get rid of some stress, into the living room where the rest of the team had busied themselves.

Besides the constant crashed and shaking, and the tension in the air, it almost looked as if everything was normal. _Almost._

"I can't take it!", Wally suddenly screamed, throwing the controller for the Xbox to the ground.

"Can't take what?", Artemis said with a slight groan, looking up from her latest magazine. "Losing?"

The speedster growled angrily. "No.", then with a sigh. "I can't stand the waiting."

"None of us can, but getting upset won't do any good.", Kaldur said understandingly, putting his book aside.

A huff from the speedster. "Tell that to Supey." he said grudgingly, pointing to the wall between the living room and the training room, where several cracks and dents were evident. "If anyone's getting upset it's _him_."

"You wanna tell him, be my guest." Artemis said sarcastically, gesturing to the hall. "It's your funeral."

"He does seem very…_angry_.", M'gann said, in agreement with the archer's statement, from the kitchen, casting a concerned glance at the wall when another deafening thud sounded out. "Perhaps someone _should_ go talk to him."

Wally smirked. "I say Kal should do it."

Kaldur moved to object, but was interrupted by Artemis. "You _are_ the leader."

"That is true.", M'gann said apologetically.

He sighed heavily. "Fine.", getting up from his spot on the couch, he moved towards the hallway, glancing back briefly. "I'll be back."

Taking a calming breath as he made his way to the training room door, he opened it, slowly stepping into the chaos.

The training room was in complete disarray; the punching back torn off it's chain and torn apart on the ground, the bench press in shambles, and the free weights scattered about randomly(some even stuck firmly in the far wall).

In the middle of the mess, sitting forlornly beside the balance beam was Conner, head in his hands. As Kaldur approached him, becoming worried, the Kryptonian looked up, eyes full of a mix of confusion and anguish.

Kaldur frowned softly. "Conner?"

"Why…do I feel like this?"

Kaldur stared, the broken sound of the clone's voice leaving him speechless. For a moment there was nothing but tense silence before Conner stood, looking at the Atlantian with a look of childlike pain.

"It hurts.", he said softly, clutching at his chest. "I feel like I can't breathe…and all I can think of is Robin. I know he's okay-Batman said he was-, but My mind keeps telling me otherwise. _Why?_"

Kaldur smiled lightly at him, putting a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You're afraid for him. Worried. It's perfectly natural as his friend to be worried. We all are.", he took a look around the room and frowned again. "I suppose we forgot that you aren't used to such a feeling.", a soft sigh "Are you alright?"

Conner shrugged. "No. I want him back here. Now. I feel empty without him here."

A moment of silence, Kaldur examining the clone closely. Empty? Why would he-? Conner looked at him sadly and suddenly he got it. He understood why Conner was taking Robin's absence harder than all the others. He _loved_ him. And he didn't even seem to realize it.

"C-Conner…", Kaldur started, trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to ask. "How do you feel when he's around?"

The clone frowned before answering, obviously confused. "I-I feel good. Complete.", he frowned. "Why?"

"I-", he took a soft breath. "I think you might be in love with him."

"I am? Is that bad?"

Kaldur shook his head quickly. "No. No, it's not bad. But it does explain…why you're so…", he looked around at the demolished training room "_upset_."

Conner nodded. "Oh. What should I do?"

"Well, for now why don't you join the rest of us in the living room? We'll wait for word on Robin's condition together. Okay?", He gave the clone a smile. "Then, when the time comes…tell him how you feel."

The clone nodded again. "Okay."

Then he silently let the Atlantian lead him out of the ruined training room(Batman would be _sooo _angry when he saw it) and into the living room where the others were all waiting, talking softly to each other.

As soon as the two entered they quieted, small smiles(or in Artemis' case a smirk) forming on their faces as they turned to the two oldest team members.

"Everything okay?", M'gann asked softly, looking between the two.

Conner gave a curt nod. "I'm just…", he paused, thinking of what to say. _In love with Robin_. No. "_worried_ about Robin."

"We all are man, no biggie.", Wally said with a small smile, putting an arm around the taller teen's shoulder. "He'll be fine though. Tough kid."

"He sure is.", Black Canary said from the doorway, a huge grin on her face. "He woke up."

* * *

A dark shadow loomed out of the swirling red mists, red eyes sharply set on a small figure. The creature snarled harshly at the figure, one long clawed hand reaching out toward it. The figure looked up, revealing it to be Klarion the witch boy.

"You almost failed me Klarion."

The witch boy bowed his head. "I'm sorry Master Trigon."

"You're sorry?", The beast roared, darkness twisting horrifyingly around it. "You should be grateful I have spared your life and powers for this! You almost cost me everything!"

"Of course Master.", he smiled hopefully. "What do I do with the boy?"

Trigon closed his fiery eyes and snarled lightly. "Find him. I want him protected as long as he carries the Sidhe. Bring him to me."

The witch boy nodded, moving to leave before being stopping to look at his master again. "And what of your daughter?"

The demon snorted. "Kill her if she gets in the way, but do not search her out."

A curt nod. "Of course."

With that the witch boy left, smiling softly to himself. Do not search her out, eh? He chuckled. Once he got the boy under his control he would kill her and her dreadful father. Neither could hold up against the power of the Sidhe and as long as Klarion had control of the host parent he would have control of the creature.

Even demons loved their parents and the Sidhe always formed an attachment to it's parent host. He was sure that the boy would soon love the creature back as well. The demon blood it pumped into his veins would make sure of that.

Yes. All he had to do was convince the boy that he would protect them and he'd have his trust easily. The boy's demon blood and sense of preservation for him and his 'child' would do the rest. Really it was too easy.

He smiled deviously as Teekl slunk out of the shadows beside him. "How did it go? Did you take care of Kadabra?"

The familiar smirked, giving a show of it's fangs. "Of course. He won't be telling _anyone_ our plan any time soon."

Klarion smirked. "Good."

"How about you?", The cat asked softly. "Did you fool the demon king?"

A nod. "The soon to be _ex_-demon King suspects nothing of my betrayal. He has entrusted me with retrieving the boy."

Teekl smirked. "Delightful."

A twin smirk from the witch boy. "Indeed. _Delightful_."

* * *

**Ohhhhhh. Klarion's devious…and kinda **_**cute**_**. Oh, btw, sorry about taking so long to update. I tried to update yesterday, but my **_**loving**_** family got in the way. We watched Big Bang Theory all night. It was funny. Anywho. REVIEW! *Trigon Snarls at you* REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****J Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Dick lay on the medical bed, sterile white sheets coiled tightly around him. Under the covers one hand rested almost protectively on his slightly engorged stomach. A soft tear slipped quietly down his cheek and he carefully wiped it away with a sheet covered hand.

He hiccupped. "So…s-stupid…", he rolled over lightly. "crying…like this…"

"No it's not."

He looked up and found himself staring up at Zatanna, a small smile on her face. "Oh…uhhh…h-hi…", he wiped his eyes again and sat up, giving her a soft smile. "W-What's up?"

She smiled softly at him. "I just came to see how you were doing. Batman is talking to Red Tornado about your condition. He'll be monitoring you back at the mountain apparently."

Dick froze. "A-At the mountain? I'm going back…?"

"You are."

They both turned to the doorway where Bruce stood, fully clothed in his Batman uniform, arms crossed. He took in the twisted covers and Robin's tearstained face(which the teen was trying to hide) and frowned lightly.

"You'll need to hide your new changes for the time being and check in with Red Tornado at least once every two days, but yes, you'll be going back.", He said firmly, feeling a slight pang of sorrow at the look of trepidation on his son's face. "Get ready to go. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

Dick smiled widely, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position, and pushed off the blankets. In seconds he was on his feet, the apparent dizziness brought on by his pregnancy as well as the depression of becoming a demon completely forgotten. He looked about ready to rush off into the manor at full speed, but Bruce stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful. You're still not in top shape.", he said with a slight nod to the teen's stomach.

Dick looked down for a moment before nodding. "Right. Sorry."

This earned a smile from his guardian. "It's alright. Now go get dressed."

An enthusiastic nod from the pregnant boy as he made his way out of the cave, still a bit faster than Bruce would have liked, leaving the caped crusader alone with Zatanna, who was looking after the boy with a light smile. Ah, mood swings.

"He's very resilient for one so young."

Batman nodded. "He is."

She sighed. "But _still_ so young. This is too much for one so young. It wears on him."

Another nod. "I know.", Batman gave a sigh. "I just don't know what to do. How do I help him through this? Is there any way to make this better?"

Zatanna gave a soft hum. "I think just being there will help him. He has much to face and it gets harder yet. He'll need all the support he can get."

"He has the support of his entire team…and me.", He replied firmly.

She smiled. "Good. It may make all the difference."

"I'M READY!"

Batman and Zatanna shared a smile at the sound of Robin's voice, excitement clear in the teens tone, and turned to look as he came bounding down the stairs in civilian clothes, one hand placed firmly on his stomach.

"Can we go, now?", He asked quickly, looking at Batman.

The Dark Knight sighed and nodded. "Yes. Calm down.", he turned to Zatanna. "I'll be back soon."

She smiled. "I'll be here."

He gave a curt nod before turning back to Robin, who was bouncing on his feet, and frowning. "What did I just say?"

"Calm down. Right. Sorry.", the teen replied sheepishly, giving an impish grin as he darted over to the Batmobile.

"It's alright. Just try not to stress yourself out.", the Bat said softly, slipping into the vehicle, Robin following. "Too much excitement could make you ill."

Rolling his eyes Robin nodded. "Yeah-yeah. I know. Alfred said the same thing."

Lips quirked in a slight smile Batman hit the gas and they shot out of the tunnel onto the streets, Gotham's protector smiling as Robin let out a small whoop of joy.

* * *

Conner sat in the living room of Mt. Justice staring blankly at the television, his mood hardly improved since he'd discovered he was in love with Robin. He missed the hacker intensely and found that the only way to make himself feel better was to get lost in the blur of television shows that aired during the daytime.

Sighing Conner shifted his position slightly, blinking dazedly at the television and growed at the Jersey Shore antics. He hated that girl, Snooki. Her and that 'Situation' guy were just so _infuriating_.

A sudden gust of wind drew the clone from his thoughts. "Hey Supey, guess who's on his way back?"

Conner blinked, turning to face Wally, who was smiling at him. "Hm?"

The speedster grinned. "Rob's on his way back. Right now. He'll be here like any sec."

Conner was up on his feet in seconds, eyes wide and hopeful. "Really?"

"Really.", Wally said quickly, frowning slightly in confusion at the older teen's action. "You okay dude?"

Conner nodded. "Fine…just…glad he's coming back."

Wally chuckled. "Did you _miss_ him?", he said teasingly.

Conner tried to think of an adequate response, but was interrupted by the sound of the doors whooshing open and a familiar voice drifting through. Both teens turned to see Batman and Red Tornado striding in, Robin following close behind a slight hand lightly lying on his stomach.

"Hey guys!", the hacker said cheerily, waving at the two older teens as he separated from the Dark Knight and Tornado.

A huge smile bloomed on Wally's face as he zipped to his friend and scooped him up into a hug, Conner following after. The speedster held his friend tightly for several minutes, glad to have his best friend back. When he finally released the smaller teen his eyes were instantly drawn to the pregnant teen's stomach and he grinned wider.

"Dude! You're stomach!"

Robin blushed, looking down at it. "Yeah…"

"I-It's Huge!"

Robin growled, putting a hand over his stomach. "Is not! It's not even that big!"

"Is too!", Wally said quickly, poking the younger boy's stomach. "It's like ginormous!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

Batman and Red Tornado both went silent, turning to observe as Robin screamed at Wally who the teen felt was insulting his weight. Normally Robin wouldn't care about such a silly thing, but with his hormones running wild the younger teen was infuriated by the comment.

The Dark Knight was finding it hard not to laugh as his adopted son's angry yells grew louder and angrier. Poor Conner looked completely confused, the clone looking between Wally(who was trying in vain to apologize) and the yelling Robin with trepidation.

"Great…so now I'm fat?" Robin said softly, whimpering pathetically.

Kid Flash put a hand on his shoulder only for the smaller teen to shrug it off, shooting him a glare. "I didn't say-"

"You're not fat.", Conner said quickly, eyeing Robin closely. "You're…_perfect_.", he glanced at Wally and grimaced. "He's just being annoying."

Kid Flash shot him a glare while Robin gave him a smile. "You really mean it?"

Conner frowned. "Of course. Wally's incredibly annoying."

Wally guffawed. "I am not! Rob, tell 'im-"

"No…not that!", Robin said quickly, cutting the outraged speedster off. "I meant, about me being perfect. Did you mean it?"

Conner blushed lightly, looking at his feet. "Well…yeah. You _are_ perfect."

He looked away, expecting something other than what he received, whish was a whole armful of hormonal pregnant teenager. Robin was hugging him, slender arms wrapped firmly around his middle, while Wally and Batman stared in what seemed to be shock and, in the Bats case, amusement(though Batman's expression was carefully schooled into a firm calm).

"Thank you, Conner.", Robin said softly.

The clone looked down and smiled lightly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Robin's slight waist. "Y-You're welcome."

Batman watched the scene with interest; Robin clutching tightly to Conner while Wally made gag noises behind their backs. He found himself smiling softly at the look of joy on Robin's face.

"I'm going to head back to the Batcave.", Batman said firmly turning to face Red Tornado then Robin, slightly guilty about interrupting the teen's moment of happiness. "_Behave_."

The teen broke away from Conner and he frowned. "I _always_ behave."

"That's what worries us.", Wally said smugly, giving his best friend a pointed look from his spot beside Conner.

Robin glared at him, but turned back to his adopted father and sighed at the reproachful look on his face. "I'll try to behave."

The Bat nodded. "Thank you. Try not to get to excited and stay off your feet."

"Bu-"

"Do not worry.", Red Tornado said calmly, looking at Batman blankly. "I will keep an eye on him."

Robin growled. "I don't need a babysitter!"

Ignoring him Bruce thanked Red Tornado and headed from the room, chuckling lightly as he heard Robins enraged screams follow him out. He kinda felt bad for Red Tornado for having to watch over him.

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!"

_Ah_, mood swings.

* * *

Later that night Robin lay calmly in his bed, covers pulled tightly around him. The sound of his soft breathing mingled with Conner's light snores, making a natural lullaby. All was calm.

Then the shadows beside his bed shifted and the nights calm serenity was broken. A figure took form in the darkness, looming over the softly sleeping teen's form, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

This was his chance. All it would take was a little magic, carefully controlled and the sweet little bird would be his. His and his alone. And once he had the bird he'd have the Sidhe at his command as well. It was _perfect_.

Another shift of shadows and a smaller more animal form joined the first one, eyes glowing brightly with night-shine in the darkness.

'_So sweet and innocent, isn't he Teekl?'_, the first figure thought softly to the second, a harsh smirk on his face.

The second snorted lightly. _'Not for long. Get on with it, Klarion.'_

'_With Pleasure'_

Klarion put his hands over Robins temples, slowly lowering them to touch the smooth ivory flesh. His eyes slipped closed and a red glow surrounded his hands, slowly being absorbed into Robins body.

The younger teen's eyes flew open, glowing red under his mask(which he put on before bed. Stupid Batman's rules!), the fluxing energy casting shadows on the barren walls of Robin's room.

Several minutes passed in silence like this as the glow shimmered and gleamed, making the shadows cast about the room dance disturbingly. The shadows began to bend and twist, arching towards the sleeping teen and the witch-boy, shadowy hands caressing their faces and bodies lovingly.

A twining ribbon of shadow was sifting out of the shadow peoples clawed hands, winding around the two boys and tightening, slowly pulling them together. The silent scene was chillingly beautiful, the darkness slowly slipping through the two teens.

Then it was done and Robin's eyes snapped shut, Klarion's snapping open at the same time. The shadows vanished and he room was once again bathed in darkness.

'_Is it done?'_, Teekl's voice asked softly.

Klarion nodded, a smile on his face, as they faded back into the darkness. _'Yes. He is mine.'_

* * *

M'gann jolted up in bed, eyes wide and breath coming in harsh gasps. Her heart pounding in her chest she could only think of one thing.

"Robin…"

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long. This chapter was difficult for me to write. Oops. Lol. I luv Robin with mood swings. So cute…and scary. Anywho, Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

**Dear abc:**

**I wanted to address your questions and let you know that I'm ****happy you asked them. First off, the reason Klarion's magic worked(I planned on this being a surprise later) is because the demon is **_**feeding**_** off it, slowly powering itself and Robin up and draining Klarion. Poor Klarion of course doesn't realize, hell, Robin doesn't realize, ****but the longer Klarion tries to keep him enchanted the more he dies****. The reason they've allowed Robin to live is that they're heroes, they tend to not want to waste a life until forced too. Later on, as it becomes more clear that there is no cure there will be fighting within the league about weather to save him or kill him for the good of mankind. The reason Robin hasn't thought to kill himself is the baby. Its been slowly manipulating his thoughts and emotions since conception, making him attached to it. Oh and, though they think it's evil, the baby isn't. It's definitely not good either. It does what's best for it and it's "mother". ****Unfortunately it's idea of what's best is just a little bit **_**off**_**. It seems to think that sucking the magic out of everything and anything to add to it's own power to protect it's "Mother" is what's best. LOL. Also, you seem to have a lot of great ideas. If you would like to Email me about thoughts for the story please feel free. My Email is linked on my profile under the link Email. :) **

**Thank you for the in depth review, it's very much appreciated,**

**Ali**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

"-and dude it why did I end up with Artemis? We all lose or memories and I end up with _her_? Dude!"

Robin sat in the living room of Mt. Justice absently fiddling with the gloves covering his hands before moving a hand up to his glasses and adjusting them while listening to Wally chatter on about something or another. Honestly he wasn't listening to what the speedster had to say. His thoughts were elsewhere.

It'd been about two months since he returned to the mountain and he had so far been successful in hiding his eyes, unfortunately he wasn't doing so well hiding his other_ newer _changes.

He'd begun wearing gloves to hide his nails, which were slowly turning into sharp black claws, and wearing more clothes, to cover his unnaturally pale skin, but it wasn't really enough. His teeth were slowly sharpening, like shark teeth, and he was forced to smile less and less lest he blow his cover.

Worse yet, it wasn't only physical changes he had to deal with, there were other things. Like the _cravings_-he craved raw meat, preferably bloody, and could barely stomach anything else-or the _anger_-he was constantly on a razors edge, seconds away from rage- or the _dreams_-he'd been having strange nighttime visions of a shadowed figure with black eyes who promised to protect him always, if only he'd trust in it. He found he was starting to.

The increased speed of his changes was worrying. Batman had become increasingly concerned, spending more and more time at the mountain with the pregnant teen, and he'd sped up the hunt for a way to rid the teen of the demon inside him.

They'd begun searching out anyone who had any sort of connections to magic;Demons, witches, or voodoo priests, it didn't matter as long as there was the slight chance they might know a way to rid the teen of the demon or even just buy them some time. Robin oddly enough felt sickened by the thought of loosing his child, but the logical half of him said it had to be done. Something in him protested that.

And while the JLA searched fervently for an answer Young Justice spent their time(when not on missions) simply spending time with Robin(Which was why Wally now sat beside him, chattering on), hoping to take his mind off of the graveness of the situation. Conner especially.

The clone and hacker had grown incredibly close over the two months past and were rarely apart. Everywhere Robin went Conner followed, watching over the young teen vigilantly, and everywhere Conner went Robin followed, keeping the normally isolated male company. It was really rather charming.

Unfortunately it also created problems for the younger of the two. It was getting increasingly hard for the pregnant teen to hide his changes from the clone since he was always with him, and Conner was still bunking in his room so he couldn't even escape there.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Wally's excited voice, the teen jovially nudging his best friend. "So I was thinking about it and she really was right about it. I did look _way_ cooler in black and she was totally flirting with me about it. Or at least I think so. What do you think, Rob?"

Robin gave a soft sigh. "I think Conner was right earlier this week. You do over analyze things."

Wally gave him a faux glare. "Well I think you're-"

Footsteps echoed from the hall and Robin looked away from the redhead, eying the figure who strode through the doorway. Speaking of Conner.

"You're late for your check-up with Red Tornado.", the clone said firmly, staring down at him stoically, earning a glare from KF, who he'd interrupted.

Sparing a glance at the clock Robin frowned. "Damn." He was right. He turned to Wally. "Sorry dude. Gotta go for my appointment. Video games later?"

The redhead nodded. "You know it. Pizza too?"

Robin nodded. "Sure." He turned to look at Conner, putting a hand out. "Help me up?" He'd been having a harder time getting up on his own what with his rather expansive stomach. To think he was only about five months along.

The older teen nodded and easily hefted Robin to his feet, a small smile on his face. "Ready?"

Robin gave an easy nod. "Yeah. Let's go.", he glanced back at Wally and gave him a close lipped smile. "Later dude."

Wally gave a nod of acknowledgment as Robin turned to follow Conner to the infirmary, where he would get checked out by Red Tornado.

They made there way through the mountain base to the infirmary, Conner stopping by the door. The clone wasn't allowed in during the check-ups, but he didn't mind. He'd wait outside for the duration of the check-up and escort Robin back to their room when it was done, happy to have the smaller teen back in his presence again.

Robin paused before going in, turning slightly to look at the taller teen. "You don't have to wait you know."

Conner nodded. "I know. I want to."

"You could go do something else and come back when it's over. It's got to be boring waiting out here the whole time."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

Conner frowned. "I'm fine."

Robin gave a defeated sigh. "Alright.", he smiled lightly, lips closed so as not to reveal his changing teeth. "I should have known. We've had this conversation like thirty times before. See you after?", Conner gave a nod and Robin opened the infirmary door, swiftly going in and closing it after.

Conner stared at the door for a moment before smiling. "Always."

* * *

Inside the infirmary Red Tornado stood, eying Robin closely. "You're late."

Robin nodded lightly at him. "Yeah. Sorry. I...got caught up in my thoughts."

"It is alright, just please do not make a habit of it.", The robot said monotonously, picking up a clipboard and gesturing to a nearby infirmary bed. "Let us get started.", Robin nodded, heaving himself up onto the little bed, and Tornado moved over to him, gesturing to his gloves. "Remove the gloves please."

The teen did as he was asked, carefully removing the leather gloves and revealing his new claws. He found himself grimacing at the sight as Tornado carefully examined them. His fingers were longer than they should be, knuckles gnarled and slightly swollen, and his nails had become claws, thick, sharp, and pitch black.

"Do they hurt?", Tornado asked clinically, holding one of the teens hands up in the light and squeezing it lightly.

Wincing slightly Robin nodded. "A little."

Tornado let go of his hand, jotting something down on the clipboard before looking up again. "I want to test the strength of your nails.", he moved to a nearby table where three blocks were waiting each one made of a different material; the first of wood, the second of concrete, and the third of metal. "I already had it approved by Batman. It shouldn't cause you_ too much_ stress.", he gestured with a hand. "Please come over here."

Robin hopped off the med-bed as best he could in his condition and hobbled over to the table, putting his gloves in his jean pocket. "What do I do?"

"Claw it.", Tornado said stoically, pointing to the wooden block.

For a moment Robin simply stared between the block and his hand, then he struck, swiping his claws down in one swift movement. He hadn't expected much, but, to the teen's surprise, the effect was undeniably incredible. The block actually shattered at the impact, shards of wood flying everywhere.

Both he, and Red Tornado it seemed, were not expecting such a reaction and were unprepared for the onslaught of wooden projectiles created by the action. But where Red Tornado would remain unharmed by it, _Robin_ would not. The frightened teen, unable to dodge them raised a hand and watched in awe as _his shadow_ seemed to peel off the floor and shield him.

He looked wide eyed at the sifting shadow in front of him as well as the decimated block. How the hell-? "Holy...c-crap."

Red Tornado nodded, eying the strange darkness then Robin, the darkness dropping back to his shadow, critically. "Indeed. That was not expected.", he gestured to the concrete one. "Now this one."

"Slash it?"

Tornado nodded. "Yes."

Robin eyed the block warily, but complied, slashing out at it. "Well, okay."

He was even more surprised than the first time when the cement cracked and fell apart on the table. Though it wasn't quite as devastating as the effect on the wooden block it was still impressive. Four sharp claw marks were clear in the rubble, marking where his claws had rent the concrete in five pieces and sprays of the material went flying everywhere. Once again a raised arm and he was protected by his own shadow, sifting in front of him and seeming to harden.

"How the hell am I doing this?", Robin asked Red Tornado, eyes almost comically wide at seeing the shadow a second time.

The robot seemed to pause for a moment, thinking, before replying. "I do not know. We shall have to run more tests."

"More tests?", Robin asked, a hand moving instinctively to his swollen stomach and the shadow dropping.

Yes.", Tornado pointed at the metal block. "Now this one."

Robin gave a glance at his hand before raising it-

and striking.

* * *

Several hours later Robin emerged from the infirmary, tired and drained, to find Conner still waiting patiently. The clone looked up with a smile, but it fell away when he saw the tired condition of the younger teen.

"What happened?", he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Robin gave a slight shrug. "Just a few...extra tests. Nothing to worry about."

In truth there was something to worry about. After several tests Red Tornado had surmised that Robin was gaining more than just the physical attributes of a demon, but also the powers of a demon. This explained the way he destroyed those blocks(demonic strength) and the way he manipulated his shadow(demon magic). He really was becoming a fully fledged demon. And it terrified him.

Up until that point he'd felt detached from the idea that he was becoming something inhuman-something dark-but the _powers_ he now possessed made it real. He wasn't human anymore. Or if he was he wouldn't be for long.

He felt an unhappy chill spread through him and found himself longing for the figure in his dreams, the offerer of safety...of protection. If there was one thing he needed now it was protection.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it's nothing to worry about.", Conner said softly. "Maybe you should lie down."

It had drained him, testing his new abilities. The shadow control especially. It was taking all his energy just to stand, but he didn't want to worry Conner. The poor teen was worried for him enough as it was. So, he just waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

He proved this by stumbling lightly, his small body collapsing against Conner's larger one. The clone sent him a dubious look, strong arms wrapping firmly around his torso. He helped to support the smaller teen, easily holding him up even with the extra weight from his pregnancy.

"Really?", the clone said with a slight frown. "I think you should lie down."

Robin gave a groan, eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. "But I promised KF I'd play video games with 'im..."

"I'll tell him you're not feeling well."

Robin yawned. "You sure?"

Conner gave a nod. "Yes."

Leaning against him and letting his eyes slip closed Robin nodded. "If you're sure..."

And he fell asleep right there in Conner's arms, exhaustion overcoming him.

"_Robin."_

_His eyes blinked open and he was in the familiar world of his dreams, standing in the darkness of what seemed to be his room._

"_Robin."_

_He turned to face the shadowed figure that had been haunting his dreams for the past two months. "You're back."_

_The figure tilted it's shadowed head. "I'll always come back."_

"_Why?"_

_The figure moved forward slightly. "To protect you of course."_

"_Protect me from what?"_

_The figure gestured to the side where suddenly several figures appeared. As the room around them shifted and the figures were illuminated, making Robin gasp. It was the JLA._

_Their voices echoed to him all at once and he felt sick to his stomach._

"_He's dangerous!"_

"_Well, if there is no cure-"_

"_-no other choice."_

"_-have to-"_

"_Kill him."_

_They planned to kill him? They wouldn't...unless they could find no cure. The fate of the world hung in the balance. The good of the many over the good of the few, right? If it came down between saving him and the planet, he'd be shocked if they** didn't **kill him. B-But Batman-No, Bruce-wouldn't let them, right? He'd protect him and the baby, right? _

_Robin paused. Since when has the baby mattered? He wanted to get rid of it, so why care if they killed it? Hell, why care if they killed **him**? Did he really want to live with the knowledge that he brought this monster into the world? That he helped** destroy** the world?_

_He felt a strange tingle in his body and frowned. Of course he cared. This was his baby. His. He couldn't just kill himself. All life mattered, right? So why not that of his child's? And really, how did they **know** it was evil? Maybe it was just...misunderstood?_

_Unbeknown to him the shadow figure-Klarion, though he didn't know it-watched in fascination as the strange emotional conflict passed over his face and smiled. The Sidhe was doing it's work well. Manipulating the boy's emotions in order to get the love it craved and needed. Clever little monster._

"_They will turn on you.", he said softly, opening his arms. "But I can protect you. I will protect you. If only you trust me."_

_Robin thought for a moment before shaking his head. "N-No...they'd never do that unless they had to and we still have time."_

_Klarion snarled lightly, before regaining his calm. How dare that little- "Suit yourself." _

_Then he vanished._

* * *

Klarion opened his eyes from the trance, a strangled gasp leaving his lips as his energy waned, making the witch-boy nearly collapse.

Teekl moved forward. "Are you alright?"

Klarion gave a short nod, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Fine...just a little...tired."

"Perhaps you should get more sleep. Magic such as this requires a great deal of energy you know."

"I know.", Klarion hissed. "And I've been sleeping just fine thank you."

Teekl huffed haughtily, licking a paw. "Fine. Fine. So, what of the boy? Have you won him over yet?"

Klarion shook his head. "He doesn't believe they'll turn on him."

"Hmmm, trusting little thing isn't he? So what do you plan to do?"

Klarion smiled darkly, standing up fluidly-albeit a little unsteadily- and moving to a long oak table where a rather large leather tome lay. "Why, I plan to _show_ him just how wrong he is.", he said flipping the book open and stopping once he found the page he was looking for.

Teekl hopped up on the table, glancing at the page curiously before a wicked smile spread on his feline face. "Oh how _delightful!_", he said, looking at the name of the spell, written in stunning cursive: _Mind control._

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh! Okay, for those of you who are wondering, what he's doing with Robin and mind control are not the same thing. With Robin he's actually attempting to form a magical bond through his dreams, where he's more susceptible. The reason for this is that the Sidhe would find mind control as a threat and kill him. Whereas, though Klarion doesn't know this, What he's doing now is more like a free meal. While Klarion feeds magic into the bond the Sidhe uses that bond to steal more and more of Klarion's magic, feeding itself and Robin's own magic. This explains why Robin can control shadows at all since he's not demon enough to have that ability yet. It's using Klarion's magic to make Robins change speed up and to add to his power. Understand? Anywho...please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

"_Lăsaţi minte îndoiţi mi va, lăsaţi de alunecare de suflet în meu stăpânire, lăsaţi organismul se încadrează la meu control._"

Klarion stood, tall and proud, over the small mirrored glass, a moving image of Superman reflected in the smooth surface, chanting the words of his spell, eyes a gleaming black as the mystic words spilled from his lips.

This was his chance. It had to be perfect. He needed to weaken Robin's fate in the Justice League and really, who better to shake the foundation of his trust than the big blue boyscout? After all, if _Superman_ believed the teen needed to be killed for the good of mankind, who could argue with him? And if he decided to do the deed himself..._who could stop him? _

Klarion chuckled, finishing his spell, and felt a sick sense of satisfaction when the man of steel's eyes flashed a dim red before returning to their usual blue. It had worked. Not that he didn't think it would. He knew very well it would. He was a master at magic after all.

"Well, did it work?"

He smirked smugly, turning to face his familiar. "Teekl...Teekl...Teekl...of course it worked. It was _my_ spell wasn't it?"

The familiar snorted. "Well, aren't you humble."

"Why be humble when you're _this_ good?", Klarion asked seriously.

Teekl snorted, but let it go, choosing instead to hop up next to the mirrored glass where the image of Superman still resided and lay a paw on it. "So...what now?"

"Well," Klarion smiled. "I'm going to have him attack the boy."

"Let's just throw all subtlety out the window why don't we."

The witch-boy gave a his familiar a glare. "I'm running out of time to gain his trust. I can't waste anymore time being subtle.", he smiled. "Besides, all it'll take is one little scare and the Sidhe will MAKE him distrust them. It has a _very_ good survival instinct."

Teekl smiled widely, fanged teeth gleaming. "Oooooh. I see. How very...", he paused. "clever."

Klarion gave a smirk. "Would you expect any less?", then turned to the looking glass and smiled, eyes gleaming black.

* * *

M'gann was scared. Several months earlier she'd heard strange thoughts from Robin's room in the middle of the night and now-now Robin was acting strange. She was concerned about him.

She'd tried reading his thoughts the other day, but all she'd gotten was whispers. Breathy barely there exclamations in the small teen's voice echoing out at her. She knew she wasn't supposed to read anyone's mind without asking, but she'd become really worried about him. This just wasn't right.

Robin was always wearing gloves and he almost never smiled...and she swore that during the night she heard that strange voice echoing from his room again, but every time she went to check his room there was no one there. Just Robin and Conner.

She sighed, looking across the living room to where Robin sat, animately talking to Conner (of course. They were never apart for long nowadays), who nodded his head in response adding in a word every once in a while. She noted how he talked, careful not to open his mouth to wide and show his teeth, and she noticed how he held his hands, concealed by gloves, as if they were cramped and uncomfortable.

She frowned, brow furrowing as he covertly massaged his hands in his lap, a slightly uncomfortable look on his pale face. She let out a sigh. That's another thing she'd noticed. How pale he'd gotten, even though he actually spent_ more_ time outside than he did before. It was like all the color had been drained out of him.

Yes. He'd gotten paler, but it wasn't the sickly pale she'd have expected. It was a soft smooth creamy pale that was flawless. He was like ivory. It was unnatural how healthy he looked despite all the changes. He practically had that pregnancy glow M'gann had read about in the magazines, only for him it wasn't just a figure of speech. Robin actually had an _aura_.

"Hey Megan, you okay?"

She jolted, suddenly realizing Robin's attention had turned to her. She hoped he didn't realize she'd been staring. "F-Fine...why?"

The smaller teen frowned slightly. "You were staring."

Darn. He noticed. "I'm sorry. I was-uh-just thinking.", She said softly, unsure of why she suddenly felt very nervous about the way Robin watched her. It was predatory and she could almost _feel_ his eyes boring into her from behind his mask.

He smiled (close mouthed of course). "Really? 'Bout what?"

She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say, but found herself chocking on air as Conner's attention joined Robin's, both males focusing intensely on her and her alone. She had to think of something quick. She couldn't very well tell them that she'd been thinking about Robin. If she did that she'd have to explain her worries and then she'd have to admit that she'd begun reading his mind at least once a day, and she knew Robin wouldn't react well to the news, let alone Conner.

The clone was so protective of the pregnant male lately, constantly defending him and maintaining a position at the teen's side. He was like Robin's personal bodyguard. It didn't matter who it was, Conner no longer seemed to trust anyone with the smaller male's wellbeing besides himself. Even Batman wasn't good enough in Conner's eyes. The alien had actually attacked the bat a few weeks earlier when he'd grabbed Robin's arm to lead him to his check-up.

The bat had come _incredibly_ close to murdering him for that, but Robin, thankfully, had convinced him not to by pointing out that Conner had only been trying to protect him. From that point on everyone was very careful when it came to contact with Robin...except Wally of course, but he really didn't count. Robin would protect him.

She gulped. "J-Just a new baking recipe. I wanted to try it after-uh-dinner."

"What is it?", Conner asked quickly.

She racked her brain for anything she hadn't made before. And oh god there weren't any- wait! "Gingersnaps. I've heard they're really good."

For a few seconds Robin looked like he didn't believe her, then he smiled, lips closed _again_. "They are. My mom used to make the best Gingersnaps. Can I help?"

"We.", Conner said firmly.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Can _we_ help?"

M'gann nodded, trying hard not to show her panic about not actually having the recipe for Gingersnaps. She'd have to look it up later. "Sure. When I-uh-make them."

Robin gave her a small smile, standing up. "Cool.", he pulled Conner up with him. "Well, we'll see you later. We have to go meet Batman so he can yell at me and tell me all about how I should be resting and taking better care of myself."

Megan smiled. "It's so nice that he checks up on you!"

Robin snorted. "Yeah...nice.", his voice was sarcastic, but the smile on his face, though close mouthed and barely there, made it clear he really didn't mind. "More like annoying."

"_Very_.", Conner said softly, shrugging when Robin shot him a light glare.

Before the pregnant teen could say anything Conner dragged the younger boy out, softly noting that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry, after all, Batman had said 2:30 sharp and the Bat was never late. Never.

M'gann watched them go, eyes glued to Robin's slight form as he waddled away, Conner cautiously wrapping an arm around the smaller male's shoulders to help support him. Robin turned to look up at the Kryptonian and for a second behind his glasses was a gleam of red making M'gann frown, eyes narrowing. But then it was gone.

Something was up with the boy wonder. Something big. Her conversation with him had only proved it. He'd been so careful not to open his mouth when they'd talked, carefully keeping his lips closed. And his hands. He'd been so careful to keep them out of view.

M'gann stood, concern blooming in her chest. "I need to talk to uncle J'onn about this."

* * *

Robin let Conner lead him down the hall, the older boy's arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, slowly slipping down to his waist, the elder boy's hand ending up on his swollen stomach. He'd gotten used to the elder boy's affection and had actually come to rely on it.

He felt safe when Conner was near, his heavy arms wrapped around him in a gesture of protectiveness. His hand moved to cover Conner's and he saw the clone smile out of the corner of his eye as they made their way to the landing dock where Batman would be waiting.

Except, before they could reach the landing dock the doors slid open and the computer announced the presence of:_ A001 Superman. _Robin smiled (and Conner scowled) as the man of steel waltzed through the door, eyes landing immediately on Robin.

"_Robin_."

And in one fluid movement the man of steel slammed the pregnant male against the wall, a strong hand firmly holding his neck in an iron like grip. Robin's sunglasses clattered uselessly to the floor as he was lifted up off his feet, red eyes wide in shock.

The pressure on his neck increased until his vision blackened, the world around him fading in and out of focus, and then-it was gone, and he was on the floor, gasping and staring up at Conner's surprised face.

Before the clone could say a word he was pulled backwards, Superman spinning him round by the shoulder and flinging him into the wall where his body left a sizable dent. Then the man of steel's attention was back on Robin, who could only stare in confusion as his surrogate uncle stalked towards him.

He felt panic rise in his chest as a fist slammed into the wall where his head was, sliding himself down the wall and scooting out of the way. He couldn't really fight-hell he couldn't even run-in his condition. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

Superman let out a roar and dove for him only to be slammed into once again by Conner, who wrapped his arms around his namesakes body in an attempt to hold him at bay. Robin smiled. That was one way.

The clone slammed his 'Father' into the wall, barely glancing at Robin to cry out: "Run!"

Nodding Robin slid himself to his feet, yelping as a piece of the wall hit him from their battle and Conner went flying past, colliding with the wall before standing up and rushing the older Kryptonian again.

Scooting around the corner of the hall he barely stopped himself from colliding with a worried Kid Flash, who took in his appearance (stopping to stare at his eyes and froze).

"Dudewhat'sgoingon?There'sallthisnoiseand-youreyesare_red_!", The speedster said in one breath, eye's widening as Conner and Superman flew around the corner, locked in battle. "Isthat-"

Robin grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall, Wally still staring at the fighting Kryptonians in awe. "Not now!"

As they ran Wally glanced down at him, pointing back at the two fighting males. "Shouldn't we help or something?"

Robin gave a glare. "Do I look like I'm in any state to help?"

"What about me?"

The pregnant teen gave a snort. "You wanna fight Superman, be my guest. I'll mention your stupidity in my funeral speech."

They reached the door to the outside and Robin punched in the key, smiling with relief when it opened swiftly. Pulling wally out he heard the alarm go off, warning of danger in the building as the door closed and snorted.

"Now it goes off! Of course."

Wally frowned. "Someone's grum-" A hand slammed through the metal door. "-py. Timetomove!"

KF, scooped Robin up bridal style, grumbling under his breath about the other boy's weight, and dashed off just as the door's came slamming outward, Superman flying out and glancing around. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the blur that was Kid flash, Robin held protectively in his arms, and with a blast of red they were thrown to the floor, wally skidding several feet before slamming into a tree and laying there.

"Wally!"

Robin darted to his feet only to be slammed down hard, Superman holding his neck in one large hand. His eyes darted between the man of steel and his unconscious (maybe dead) best friend, eyes full of horror and confusion. He chocked, pushing at the concrete figure above him, body slowly going limp.

He whimpered. "C-Clark...why..."

The figure above him froze, hand still firmly on his neck, and inky black eyes stared down at him. "The demon has to die Robin. You have to die."

"N-No..."

Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin."

Robin shook his head, several figures swarming into the edge of his vision to save him, but not nearly fast enough, and snarled. "**NO!**"

He felt a pulse of strength and kicked out, feeling a sense of sick satisfaction at the shocked look on the man of steels face when he was thrown off him. Robin was on his feet in seconds, body full of liquid energy and strength, and rushing at him, tearing off his gloves to reveal his claws. A sharp howl tore from his throat as he collided with Superman's stone like body, clawing violently at his chest.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY BABY! **NEVER!**"

The shadows on the ground reached up with him, tearing off the concrete and slashing into the Kryptonian's skin as Robin screeched and snarled, eyes gleaming red. Voices pleaded at him to stop, but he didn't care. Clark had wanted to kill him. _Kill his baby_. He **had** to die.

"NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER..."

"Robin stop!"

"**NEVER**!"

"You're killing him!"

"DON'T CARE!"

Arms wrapped around his middle, tugging at him, and he felt himself struggle, lashing out at the person holding him. He screamed in some strange language, pushing at them only to freeze as a splash of blood hit his face and he heard the gasp of the restraining figure, familiar and deep. And as he turned he felt his heart lurch at the expression on the figure holding him. Shock and pain laced with confusion and fear, so raw it hurt.

"Conner, I-", he whimpered, a sob breaking out. He had hurt him. Slashed his face. Oh-oh god, he-

Firms arms pulled him into an embrace and he was pulled up to his feet and away from the broken form of Superman, Conner burring his head into his hair. "It's okay..._you're_ okay..."

"I-I hurt you..."

Conner moved to respond, but a firm voice interrupted. "Robin, are you alright?"

Both boy's attention was drawn to the dark figure of Batman and then the figures around him. The JLA and Young Justice. All of them staring at Robin, eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Are you okay?", The Dark Knight repeated.

Eyes roamed over the surrounding heroes and then fell on the faces of his teammates. M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur. They looked afraid. Afraid _of him_."I-", he whimpered, subconsciously moving closer to Conner.

"Robin?"

He gasped in breath, turning to look at the fallen body of Superman beneath him and he understood. The fear. Clark was _brutalized_. He had brutalized _Superman_. He Had done this. And why? Because he'd threatened him?

No. Because he'd threatened his child. His baby.

He felt a jolt of pain in his stomach as Batman stepped forward and took an involuntary step back, pulling Conner with him. He didn't want his mentor to close. He felt nervous in his presence.

Bruce frowned. "Robin?", when he received no answer he stepped closer, frown deepening when Robin stepped back again. Softer, soft enough not to be heard by anyone but Robin and Conner, he spoke again. "_Dick? _Are you okay?"

Robin stared at his mentor and felt a choked sob burst forth as realization struck. He didn't trust him. Him or the other JLA members. He was afraid of them. He felt his body heave, but held down the urge to vomit. "N-No."

* * *

**Robin freaked the fuck out man! Crazyness! Woooo! And M'gann being all worried. Ah, guess now she knows what's up with Rob. Heh. :) Poor Rob's all freaked and Klarion's little _stunt_ seemed to have worked.**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_Bruce frowned. "Robin?", when he received no answer he stepped closer, frown deepening when Robin stepped back again. Softer, soft enough not to be heard by anyone but Robin and Conner, he spoke again. "Dick? Are you okay?"_

_Robin stared at his mentor and felt a choked sob burst forth as realization struck. He didn't trust him. Him or the other JLA members. He was afraid of them. He felt his body heave, but held down the urge to vomit. "N-No."_

* * *

Hours had passed since the incident. Since Superman had attacked him and the others had learned of his _changes_. Superman had been moved inside to the infirmary, to assess the damage Robin had caused, and was put under strict watch, just in case. Robin had tried to sneak off to his room while they moved him, but Batman had caught him and insisted that he be checked out as well, if not for his sake then for the baby's.

He hadn't wanted to but in the end he'd relented, letting his mentor check him over with the Martian Manhunter's assistance. He'd barely been able to cover the cringes every time they had come too close while checking him over, but thankfully they hadn't realized why he was flinching away. They thought it was from the stress. The trauma of having someone he was close to try to murder him. Bruce was actually pretty shocked that the stress of the incident hadn't induced labor.

Not to say the bat wasn't glad it hadn't-he was, he was just..._shocked_. The stress would be enough to send anyone into labor, the fact that it hadn't done so to Robin was nothing short of a miracle. In fact, Robin was almost completely unscathed from the encounter besides a few bruises. They chalked it up to his new demon physiology.

So after the brief check over he'd been released into Superboy's capable hands and together they'd retreated to his room so he could rest. But he was too worried to rest. Had too much on his mind. Too many questions.

Why had Clark attacked him? How had he fought back and come out unscathed? Why did he suddenly distrust the JLA? Why couldn't he stand the presence of his mentor -ne, his _father_? Why, Why, Why?

"Are you alright?"

He jumped lightly, turning to look up at Conner, a concerned look on the clone's face. "Wha-?"

"Are you alright?", The clone repeated, sitting down beside him. "You've been staring at the wall since we returned and you seem..._troubled_."

For a moment he contemplated lying, but in the end decided not to. He didn't want to lie anymore. To hide anymore. He was tired of being alone in all of this.

"No.", he gave a slight sob before looking up at the clone, Red eyes meeting blue. "I'm scared Conner." He leaned on the taller male and sighed. "I'm scared and confused and...I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try telling me about what's bothering you?" Robin gave him a curious expression and the clone blushed. "Kaldur said sometimes talking about things helps...and I want to help you."

Robin flashed him a shark toothed grin. "I guess it might help.", then his grin dropped away to a tired frown. "I-uh-I'm scared about this.", he gestured to his stomach. "I'm scared that it's not just changing how I look, what I am, but how I think. I mean. I should hate it. Fear it. For what it's doing to me, but", he looked up at the clone with tears in his eyes. "I love it, Conner. I don't want them to take it from me and...I don't trust them anymore."

Conner frowned. "Them?"

"The League.", Robin said standing, turning to lean on the wall across from him. "They want to kill it-_my baby_-and I-I won't let them do that.", His eyes full of resolve, he shook his head. "I can't."

Conner took a deep breath and stood up. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Robin took a deep breath and sighed. "There's- this man...in my dreams. He warned me about them turning on me. I've dreamt about him for months now. He's-He's offered me sanctuary. Protection. Me _and_ my baby."

"And you think you can trust him."

A nod. "I do."

Conner sighed again, "Then when do we go?"

"W-We?" Dick asked, wide eyed. "You're coming with?"

Conner nodded, moving forward and grabbing up the smaller male's hand in his own. "Of course. I won't let you go alone, unprotected."

Robin snorted. "I think that little display out there proved that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.", he sighed , pulling his hands out of the Kryptonian's grip and raising them to show the taller male his claws, before giving a strained grin with a good show of his fangs. "These claws aren't just for show."

Conner nodded. "I know, but still...", he smile softly. "I want to go wherever you go."

Robin smiled up at him. "That is _soooo_ sweet."

Conner frowned in confusion. "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

The clone smiled. "Good. So...when do we leave?"

Robin sighed. "Later tonight. I need to ask him if he'll still help me. I need to dream."

"Then dream.", Conner said softly, gesturing to the bed.

Robin smiled at him, moving to the bed and carefully falling onto it. He got comfortable, hand on his swollen stomach, and pulled the covers up over his stomach. Before settling in to sleep he looked up at Conner questioning.

"You'll stay to watch over me?"

Conner nodded. "Always."

"Good.", Robin smiled and closed his eyes, breathing evening out-

And he dreamed.

_The darkness was back, a shadowed version of his own room. The only color in the darkness was him, red eyes glowing unnaturally in the darkness. He looked around, eyes searching for the familiar shadow. Nothing._

_He started walking, singing Nelly the Elephant to himself to push away the fear the emptiness caused. His mother had sung it to him back in the circus whenever he was afraid._

"_The head of the herd was calling, far far away, so Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and said goodby to the circus..."_

"_You have a nice voice."_

_He turned and found himself looking at the shadowed figure, inches away from it, and smiled. "Thank you."_

"_No problem. Since you're here...I take it you changed your mind then?"_

"_Yes. I-I need your help."  
The shadow smiled, moving forward. "They turned on you didn't they?"_

"_Just Superman.", Robin said softly. "...But I still don't trust the rest of them either. I don't know why. I just don't feel safe with them anymore."_

_The shadow nodded softly, moving closer to him and brushing a hand over his shoulder. "I understand.", he looked up. "I'll send someone for you tonight. midnight exactly."_

_Robin nodded. "Okay. My friend, Conner, he's coming too."_

"_It's not safe-"_

_Robin snarled, eyes gleaming red. "He's coming."  
The shadow sighed. "Fine. Like I said, midnight."_

_Then it vanished and Robin awoke._

* * *

"What happened? Did he agree?"

Klarion grinned, turning to Teekl. "He agreed."

Teekl smirked happily. "Wonderful."

"Indeed. Soon the Sidhe will be ours!"

* * *

Robin's eyes opened unnaturally fast, Red iris's widened.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at Conner, the super teen bent over him, worry clear on his handsome face, and nodded, sitting up. "Fine. We leave at midnight. Someone will come to get us."

"Then we wait."

Robin nodded. "We wait."

* * *

Midnight in the main room of the mountain the members of the Justice League were gathered to discuss the situation with Robin, the heroes arguing over what to do. One third of the league was arguing that if they couldn't stop the pregnancy they might have to actually kill the boy. The rest however refused to even think of it.

"He's a _child_!", Wonder Woman screamed, glaring harshly. "To take the life of a child would be _unforgivable! Unforgivable!_"

Superman nodded. "She's right. Robin is only a victim in all of this. Killing him is **not** an option."

The Specter snorted halfheartedly. "Even if it means unleashing a monster on the world?"

"We will deal with the demon on it's own, Robin **will not** be apart of it.", Batman said firmly, moving forward to glare at Specter. "And anyone who thinks different will have to deal with **me**."

* * *

Klarion breathed deeply, eyes moving to look at the sun outside, before a dark grin split his features.

Teekl smirked back. "Why so happy? Someone torturing puppies?"

"No.", Klarion snarled, before grinning again. "It's time Teekl."

The cat grinned back. "Ah, I see. Time to fetch Mommy huh?"

Klarion nodded. "In a way, yes."

The Witch-boy spread his hands, muttering softly to himself and the shadows on the walls began to melt together, taking form in the shape of a man. He looked, red eyed at the shadow and smirked.

_'Bring me Robin.'_

* * *

Several people looked like they wanted to object, but they were cut off by the Martian Manhunter gasping in pain and holding his head.

_'Bring me Robin.'_

"John! What's wrong?"

* * *

The green skinned alien's pain was echoed in his niece's room, Megan shooting up in bed with a cry of pain, waking the other members of Young Justice who came flooding into her room, eyes wide and full of concern.

"Megan! Are you okay?"

* * *

The shadows began to shift as midnight came and Robin and Conner stood waiting in the center of the room. The shadows drew out and into a figure, one that strangely resembled the one in his dreams.

* * *

John looked up, eyes wide. "Something's here!"

* * *

"It's you."

The shadow reached out a hand to Robin and nodded, voice echoing in their minds. _'Time to go.'_

Robin looked up at Conner, who took his hand, and nodded, pulling the larger male forward and reaching out for the shadow man's outstretched hand. Before he can grab it though Conner stops him, looking down at him seriously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

* * *

Megan let out a sob. "Robin!"

* * *

A nod. "I'm sure."

* * *

Johns eyes narrowed. "Robin!"

Batman's eyes widened with concern before narrowing as well. "What's wrong with Robin."

"Something's here for Robin...", John said quickly, eyes moving to stare at the hallway. "Something that means to harm him."

Batman immediately turned and rushed down the hall Superman and several others following, though unable to keep pace with the dark knight. His son was on the line here.

"Hold on Robin."

* * *

"Megan what's happening?"

She screamed. "Robin, it's here for Robin!"

Wally immediately zipped from the room, straight for his best friend's bedroom, nearly running into Batman and several of the Justice League members in his haste. Kaldur followed after, Artemis staying behind with the panicking Megan.

* * *

Klarion snarled, sensing the presence of people who could interfere. If they reached him in time they could stop him. Klarion couldn't have that.

_'Oh no they don't.'_ Klarion grinned, eyes going black. _'He's mine.'_

* * *

Conner nodded back. "Okay. Let's go."

Robin smiled, nodding once, before he turned back to the shadow and with only a moments hesitation took its hand. The creature grinned, pulling the pregnant male and by consequence Conner forward-

The door burst open, Batman, Wally, and the others bursting into the room just in time to see the shadow pull Robin forward, Conner being dragged with him and the creature smiled at them, eyes blazing like fire.

_'He's mine.'_

And they disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's shorter than the norm. It's for suspense! Are you suspensed tonight? Hmmmmm?**

**Lol. Any guesses what happens next? Review for imaginary cookie!**

**Also, sorry for taking so long to update, I've been swamped with school, but now I'M ON SUMMER BREAK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! From now on I'll be updating regularly again. YAY! Right?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_The door burst open, Batman, Wally, and the others bursting into the room just in time to see the shadow pull Robin forward, Conner being dragged with him and the creature smiled at them, eyes blazing like fire._

_'He's mine.'_

_And they disappeared._

* * *

The room went silent as soon as the two vanished with the shadow, an overwhelming sense of failure binding the vocal cords of everyone in the room, even Batman. They could only stare at the spot where Robin and Conner had been moments before as if staring hard enough would make them reappear.

Wally was the first to break the silence, turning to stare at the gathered people in the doorway in shock. "T-They're gone."

He was answered with silence and in an effort to get a response or get over the shock, choked it out again.

"They're gone."

Batman nodded, moving into the room and kneeling down to look at the area around where they'd disappeared. "Yes."

Wally seemed stuck on repeat, saying it again. "They're _gone._"

"We covered that.", The dark knight said gruffly standing up and turning to look at the still shell shocked crowd in the door. "Call Zatanna." When no one moved he gave a growl, eyes narrowing. "_Now_."

In seconds half the league had rushed off to do as the Bat ordered, not willing to disobey him after what had just happened. No one wanted to risk his rage.

As soon as they had gone to do what he asked the Bat turned back to the gathered members of Young Justice, the pain and confusion in his eyes hidden behind his cowl, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Go to your rooms. I'll call you once this is all sorted out."

* * *

Robin barely managed to keep his feet when they reappeared in a strange cave, stumbling slightly against Conner who helped to support him. The larger male looked around as he helped to steady the pregnant boy who leaned against him.

He couldn't see anything familiar, but something about the place felt off. Wrong.

Robin seemed to feel it too. He looked up at the Kryptonian with narrowed red eyes, his body tense. His lips thinned noticeably as he took a look around the cave then back to Conner, fangs chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Do you feel that.", When Conner didn't answer he continued on. "It feels _wrong_ in here."

His hand moved to his stomach and he looked down at it, rubbing gentle circles. He felt uneasiness fill him. His child didn't like it here and if there was one thing he knew, he trusted his child.

He looked back up at Conner. "The baby doesn't like it here either."

He focused on what exactly he was feeling, what his child was feeling. And suddenly he could feel it. The danger was radiating from the cave itself, seeping from the walls and the floor around him. It was a nasty feeling, like having something wet and slimy crawling over his skin.

"I don't like it here Conner. This place is evil."

Conner moved to agree but a vaguely familiar voice cut him off, echoing in the cave as a shadowed figure walked forward.

"Not evil.", the figure said smugly, striding into what little there was in the cave. "Just...misunderstood."

Conner growled at the figure, stepping in front of Robin protectively. Robin didn't pay any mind to the Kryptonian clone's show of possessiveness, simply staring darkly at the grinning figure before them with narrowed eyes.

"Klarion."

The figure gave a mock bow. "In the flesh."

Robin gave a snarl. "So it was a trap!"  
"No. Not a trap, little bird.", The Witch-boy said quickly, smile falling. "I meant what I said in your dreams. I just want to protect you and your baby."

"Then why did you hide your identity?", Robin asked coldly, eying the other teen closely. "Why did you lie?"

"Would you have come to me otherwise?", Klarion asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

Robin shook his head, obviously getting the point. "No, probably not.", he reached out, putting a hand on Conner's arm in front of him. "Relax Conner. He's got a point."

"He did this to you. He caused all of this.", The clone snarled, keeping his arm raised firmly in front of Robin. "He hurt you."

Klarion moved forward only to stop when Conner growled at him. "Actually, that was Kadabra. And I'm just as angry at that idiot as you are. After all, he ruined all our plans.", He looked over to Robin and gave a small grin. "Well, not all our work. His mistake actually worked out for the better.", his grin widened. "Nice claws by the way, they go really well with your eyes."

Robin glared at him. "Oh you know, whatever's in season."

"High fashion for demons." Klarion grinned. "_Charming_."

Robin sneered at him. "Yeah, charming. Look, just because I believe you doesn't mean I trust you."

"Oh really. Well, how can I get you to trust me?"

Robin leaned against Conner. "Well for starters, you could show us where we'll be staying.", he paused eyes narrowing. "You do have a place for us to stay right? Because I don't think living in a cave is my ideal right now."

Conner nodded, still suspicious of the witch-boy. "It wouldn't be good for him or the baby."

Klarion nodded. "No, I suppose it wouldn't.", he paused. "I do have rooms for you both thoguh, so no worries-"

"We'll share a room.", Conner said quickly and firmly.

Robin nodded and Klarion followed suit despite the fact that in his mind he was seething. How dare that big Kryptonian lug think he was worthy of the glorious creature that Robin had become.

He looked over the raven haired teen, letting his glory sink in. Red eyes, sharp deadly claws, fangs any true demon would envy, and then of course there was the Sidhe. Growing inside him, his body showing the evidence.

He was beautiful. Shame he was only a pawn in all this and would have to die when his usefulness ran out.

Robin looked up at him, eyes narrowing suddenly. He tilted his head and placed his hand on his stomach. Klarion felt a chill run down his spine as Robin's eyes met his, fiery red to empty black. It was as if he sensed Klarion's devious thoughts.

But he couldn't have.

"Well, we should get you to your room then?", Klarion said with a small smile before gesturing to Robin. "You look about ready to pop. It's probably best if we get you relaxed."

Conner looked down at Robin, concern obvious, and nodded stiffly. "He's right. You should be resting."

"I'm fine.", Robin said dismissively, before looking down at his stomach and sighing. "But rest _would_ be nice."

Klarion smiled thinly at them, gesturing for them to follow him. "Well come on then. Your room's this way."

He turned, leading them through the cave to a strange curtained door. There was a strange whisper of air pushing around the dark fabric and brushing their faces as they moved to it, Klarion pushing it aside and stepping through into darkness.

Before stepping through after him Robin and Conner shared a look, Robin reaching out and Conner understanding instantly, grabbing up his hand. Conner squeezed Robin's hand in his and stepped through, Robin taking a deep breath and following him through.

* * *

Batman and Zatanna stood in the Justice League main console room, Zatanna explaining to the Dark Knight what Madame Xanadu had told her.

"Madame Xanadu looked into the cards and saw him Bruce. She said she would tell us where he is because the time has come.", she said softly, eyes downcast. "She saw Richard giving birth in the_ Cave of Astaroth _and she said we have to stop it."

Batman gave her a calculating look. "So we'll stop it."

Zatanna nodded slowly. "Yes, but Bruce, the Cave of Astaroth is a place of darkness. Of _evil_. It is the Sidhe's original birthplace and I don't think the Sidhe or the cave will let us-"

"I don't care."

She sighed softly. "Bruce-"

He raised a hand. "No. I don't care if it's hell itself. I'm going to get my son back."

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Deep down Zatanna understood why he would risk going to a place as dark as the Cave of Astaroth. She'd met Richard, if only briefly. The boy was incredible. He made you want to smile just by looking at you.

"I understand."

She knew she'd regret what she was going to say next, but she was still going to say it. So she took a deep breath and looked at Bruce with a confident smile.

"And I'm coming with you."

The door of the room slid open and suddenly the League stood there, determined looks on their faces.

"We're coming too."

Batman raised an eyebrow, though no one could see it under the cowl. "You were eavesdropping."

Superman gave a slight grin. "So sue us. We're still going with you to get Robin back."

Young Justice joined them having apparently been listening in on what they had been saying. Oddly enough Roy was with them apparently having been told of what was going on.

"Us too."

Batman and Zatanna immediately turned to stare at them in shock, Batman a little annoyed that they'd all been eavesdropping after he'd specifically told everyone this was a private conversation.

"No. Out of the question. It's too dangerous.", Batman said firmly.

Suddenly Wally stepped forward, eyes blazing. "We care about Robin too and we're going to save him."

"And if he doesn't want to be saved?", Zatanna asked quickly. "From what I gather he left of his own free will. He may not want to come back willingly."

Batman growled low. "I don't care. He's coming back." he looked around at the other assembled heroes. "And if you wan to come..._don't get in my way._"

And with that he stalked off, the entire League, Young Justice, and Zatanna staring after him before sharing a look that said 'Bats, what can you do?' and following after him.

It was time to get Robin back.

Oh and Conner too.

Hopefully.

* * *

Back in the Cave of Astaroth Robin was laying on a strange bed, Conner laying beside him with an arm around his large stomach. A few minutes earlier Robin had began complaining that he had stomach cramps and so Conner and Klarion had gotten him to bed.

Though neither Conner or Robin knew exactly what was happening Klarion did. The witch-boy was well aware of what was going on and he had planned to capitalize on it, but as soon as Robin's cramps had begun the witch-boy had begun to feel strangely weak and he was getting weaker as time passed.

It was odd and Teekl was getting weaker as well. The cat was barely able to speak or move anymore. It was beginning to frighten them both.

And they had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

There was the sound of an echoing crack- magic- and Klarion snarled, shakily getting up and moving as fast as he could toward the sound.

And when he reached the main room of the cave where Robin had appeared he suddenly understood.

Yeah, this was bad. Really bad.

The entire Justice League and those kid heroes of Robin's team were all standing in the cave entrance a very familiar dark Bat in the front.

The Bat's eyes narrowed at him and he felt a small chill. "Where is my son?"

Klarion snarled weakly moving forward only for Zatanna to slam into him with a blast of magic that normally wouldn't have done much but to both of their shock threw him slamming back into the cave wall.

The mistress of magic got over her shock quickly, moving to pin him, but was beat to it by Wonder Woman and Superman. Each of the super strong heroes grasped on of his arms, both growling at him though only one spoke.

"Where is Robin?"

Klarion moved to spit at them-he would tell them nothing!- when a cry broke out. A cry from Robin.

Immediately the heroes rushed off to follow the cry Martian Manhunter stopping next to Klarion. "I will stay here with him."

"Me too. Just in case.", Zatanna added, glaring at Klarion as another pained cry rang out. "Don't want him getting away. Now go get Robin!"

The speedsters were of course the first to find them, Conner cradling Robin on the strange bed. Conner looked shocked to see them and even more shocked when the others got there, but Robin didn't seem to care.

His skin was slick with sweat and he was whimper with every few breaths. His eyes, dazed and unfocused seemed to lock on to Batman, drawing the man to him as Conner whimpered in worry.

Bruce found he couldn't even rejoice in the fact that his son was alright with him coming close again because in his state Robin probably didn't even know who they were. And so, he couldn't know to move away or whatever it is he'd been doing lately.

Robin cried out again, hands clenching in the sheets, and everyone in the room collectively flinched as the cry became an inhuman pained shriek.

"What's wrong with him?", Conner cried. "H-He just had cramps and now-", he seemed to draw in a sob. "He's in_ pain_."

M'gann nodded, hand to her head and expression pained. "_A lot_ of pain."

Batman nodded, swiftly leaning down near his dazed and hurt son only to look down in shock, realization dawning, at a small puddle of liquid on the bed. He couldn't be sure since Robin was a male, but if he had to guess he'd say-

"He's in labor."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh! Robin's in labor! Oh my! How will that work out? And why is Klarion so weak all of a sudden? (HINT: I told you in an A/N in a previous chapter.)**

**Also sorry for taking so long to update. School work. Heh.**


	12. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice Robin would be with Superboy, Artemis wouldn't be such a bitch, and M'gann would be a lesbian. ****Sadly I don't…**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Comm:**_~Hello~_

**Possessed talk: **_**"Hello"**_

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** ~**Hello~**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

"_What's wrong with him?", Conner cried. "H-He just had cramps and now-", he seemed to draw in a sob. "He's in pain."_

_M'gann nodded, hand to her head and expression pained. "A lot of pain."_

_Batman nodded, swiftly leaning down near his dazed and hurt son only to look down in shock, realization dawning, at a small puddle of liquid on the bed. He couldn't be sure since Robin was a male, but if he had to guess he'd say-_

"_He's in labor."_

* * *

At this several of the people gathered in the room gasped, though it was Wally who said what everyone was thinking. The speedster looked at Batman as if the Dark Knight had lost his mind, green eyes darting between him, Robin, and Conner with frightening speed.

"Labor? Are you serious?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at this. "Yes. I'm '_serious_'."

Before anyone could respond Robin's screams drew attention back to the moaning teen on the bed and the worried Kryptonian beside him. Conner let out a matching howl as a crack filled the air, the bones in the hand Robin clutched breaking noisily.

"_Do something_.", The injured clone ground out, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

The Dark Knight turned to his son, running a gloved hand through his hair and carefully checking his eyes. They were dilated oddly with the once slit pupil having taken over most of the actual iris, making his eyes mostly a big inky black with a thin barely visible ring of red.

His eyes focused on the Dark Knight with frighting ferocity as he let out another cry of pain, Conner beside him groaning in pain at his grip. Immediately Batman turned to the gathered heroes behind him.

"We need water. Quick. Preferably warm.", when no one moved he gave a snarl. "Now!"

Everyone jolted, several people moving out to find water for the crying teen on the bed. His teammates however stayed behind, wincing at every cry he made and watching as his mentor checked him over with narrow eyes.

The bat turned to look at the gathered teens and gave a growl. "One of you come support his back. He'll need help bracing himself." Wally sped over to his best friend and moved to brace his back while the Bat gestured at Artemis and Kaldur. "Kaldur, I need you to get his pants off. Artemis cover him with a blanket."

They moved to do as he asked, Artemis politely looking away as Kaldur took Robin's pants off. The teen lay there whimpering in his boxers as Artemis threw a blanket from the bed over him and backed up.

"Anything I can do?", M'gann asked softly, hand to her head.

Batman shook his head. "No. The rest of you go look for some water. It shouldn't be taking this long."

* * *

Flash and Green Arrow looked around in confusion, looking back the way they'd come before frowning. The fastest man alive zipped to over to the wall that had been an open tunnel moments before and knocked on it.

"Okay, I know it sounds solid, but I know this was a tunnel before.", he said, almost panicking.

Green Arrow gave a small nod. "I'm pretty sure it was too.", he knocked on it as well, frowning as he turned back to the flash. "But it's not now."

* * *

Klarion leaned heavily against the wall, panting and exhausted. He was whimpering in fear, the cave of Astaroth's power pulsing around him like the pounding of a heartbeat. He could feel it and it was so much darker and more powerful than he'd thought.

And from the look on Zatanna's face she felt it too. She was pale and nervous, her eyes darting around the cave as if searching for something. The Martian Manhunter noticed her nervousness and put a hand on her should, looking around.

"Is something wrong?"

She frowned, still searching. "The cave...it's awake. It's radiating darkness."

"Darkness?"

Klarion coughed. "It's protecting it's master."

"The Sidhe.", Zatanna ground out. "It's keeping everyone away while it's born."

Klarion nodded. "It-It will...be...born...", he gasped harshly, sweat beading on his skin. "_The cave will ensure it._"

* * *

**(Note: There will be mention of nudity and a possibly graphic birth. If this offends you I apologize, but I felt it was neccissary. Thank you.)**

Robin screeched wildly, now completely nude from the waist down, and whined as his adopted father probed his stomach and the slit concealing his birth canal. He was checking something or another, but Robin couldn't remember what and neither Conner nor Wally were in any place to tell him, the clone holding his hand while the speedster sat behind him and kept him braced.

Batman had spread his legs, keeping them mostly covered by the blanket, and tried not to let him whimpers of pain or Robin's claws ripping the bed distract him. He had to keep focused. His son needed him to be clearheaded right now.

"Nine centimeters dilated. You're almost there.", he said firmly.

Robin groaned, his body tensing painfully as another contraction hit and he felt an overwhelming urge to push. It made his legs shake and his muscles coil, as if his body was readying itself. And he heard a whisper in his blood, dark and sweet. Familiar.

_**'Push. Push now. Now.'**_

Robin hissed, letting his head fall back on Wally's shoulders. "No...h-have to push _now_."

Wally chuckled nervously. "I don't think it works like that Rob-"

_**'Now!'**_ "_Now!_"

He strained to sit forward, his whole body tightening as he gave a strong heavy push, and he screamed, tears slipping down his cheeks. As he did so he felt the dark sweet presence caressing him, bracing him better than Wally alone could ever do. It didn't stop him from from giving a choked sob and collapsing back breathless when his push was over.

"Good. You're doing good.", Batman said, watching his son strain.

Conner nodded, wincing at the pain in his hand as Robin's claws sliced into his palm. "You're doing good."

_**'Good. Good. Again. Push again.'**_

"One more push now.", Batman said firmly.

His body strained again and he felt the urge build up quicker than he thought should be possible, making him quiver with the sheer strain of it. And again he pushed, legs shaking and eyes clenching closed.

Tears leaked from behind his closed lids as he pushed and pushed, his body feeling like it was being ripped apart from the inside. But he could feel it again, the dark caressing him and helping him. And he knew if it wasn't there the pain would be greater.

_**'Push harder. Harder.'**_

"Come on dude. You can do it.", Wally said, helping him to sit up better.

_**'Yes. Push. Push!'**_

When the push was over, his breath heaving and his body weak, he let his head fall back onto the redhead's shoulder. He shivered, looking down to his spread legs and nearly gaping at the amount of blood splattering the sheets.

_**'Don't look. Just push. Just push.'**_

He nodded his head, unknowingly speaking aloud. "Just push."

He took a deep breath before once again giving a heavy push, shrieking at the pain it caused. The dark fluttered around him, trying to comfort him, but the pain was unbearable. He could feel _something_ tearing as the soft cries of a baby filled the room and he collapsed back against Wally, his grip on Conner's hand falling away.

* * *

Klarion felt it. He fell to the ground on his knees, so weak. The cave around him churned and shook. It was coming alive again, the surfaces of the walls and floors lighting up with a deep magma induced glow.

The Sidhe.

It was born, god he could feel it. It radiated darkness and he could practically taste the inky dark on his tongue. It was overpowering.

It was so much stronger than he'd thought and it made him cry out. "Can you feel it? Oh god!"

Zatanna beside him stared with wide, horror filled, eyes. "Yes."

* * *

The dark sweetness cooed happily, caressing him and pulling him to sit up and look at the tiny child in his adopted father's arms. He took in the little baby, a boy, and smiled wearily at him.

The cave around them shook as Robin looked at his child, the dark pulling him closer.

_**'Look at him. Look at him.'**_

He was beautiful. Pale skin and feathered black hair. And when his eyes, his bright red eyes, opened Robin felt a connection unlike any he'd ever felt before. A heat, love and devotion, burned in him and the cave began to heat up, unknown and long dormant magma beginning to hiss and bubble.

_**'Name him. Go on. Give him a name.'**_

"Nicolas."

* * *

The cave shifted around them in one big swoop, dark shadows coming to life in the magma glow, and suddenly everyone, with the exception of Robin, Wally, Conner, and Batman, found themselves back in entrance to the cave with Zatanna and Martian Manhunter staring in shock at them.

They all stared in shock, confusion evident on their faces. The Flash zipped around the cave looking for some clue as to how they got there before stopping and turning to the other gathered heroes.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"The cave.", Klarion wheezed. "It's awake...for it's...master. It's...getting you...out of the way."

"Why?", Superman snarled, glaring at him.

Klarion chuckled breathlessly. "So you...can't...stop it."

Green Arrow moved towards him, pulling out a vicious looking arrow, only to be stopped by Artemis. The youngest Arrow was looking around wildly, eyes blown wide.

"Where's the tunnels? The way we got it and the way to the room with Robin. They're gone."

Another chuckle from Klarion. "The Sidhe...won't...let...you...leave. It wants...to destroy...you all at once."

"And what about you?", Roy asked, snarling.

Klarion's eyes darkened. "Me...I...I don't...know anym-more."

* * *

_**'Take him. Take him from the interloper. Now! Take him now! Not safe! TAKE HIM NOW!'**_

Robin looked from his son to his father, instinct making him lash out at latter with his claws and scoop his Nicolas up. He pulled away from Wally and stumbled into Conner, who stood immediately to hold him up.

Batman looked up through a sheen of blood, gesturing to Wally. "Stop him!"

The redhead zipped off the bed only to be slammed down by Conner, the clone clutching Robin and Nicolas to his chest. The hit knocked the breath out of him and gave Robin time to look up at Conner with pleading eyes.

"We need to go. Now."

The Kryptonian frowned. "Where?"

_**'Center. Center. Go to the center. Bring him to the center.'**_

"The center.", Robin said quickly, slumping against him. "Take us to the center."

Conner noticed his sudden lack of energy and picked him up, cradling him as he cradled the baby. Wally dove at them, Conner batting him away again, and the Kryptonian moved towards the entrance to the room only to freeze.

Standing in the doorway was the Batman, the Dark Knight bloody and glaring at them. He stood at his full height and squared his shoulders.

"I can't let you go.", he growled, then, his voice softening. "You know what it is."

Robin looked down at the child in his arms and glared at his mentor. "_He_ is my son."

The Bat shook his head. "No."

"Yes.", Robin said, looking at Conner with a fond smile. "He _is_ our son."

Conner nodded. "He is. I won't let you hurt him."

The clone took a threatening step forward only to back up as in a wash of darkness the Bat disappeared. Robin looked over his shoulder at Wally, the redhead also vanishing in the darkness.

"What just happened?", Conner asked, looking at the now empty room.

_**'Doesn't matter. The center. You must get him to the center.'**_

"We need to get to the center.", Robin muttered.

Conner nodded slowly, moving out of the room and into what looked to be a cave made hall with a path to either side. He looked down both then back to Robin who was staring captivated at Nicolas.

"Which way?"

_**'Any way is the same. Just go. Go to the center. We will guide you.'**_

Robin didn't even look up. "Either. Doesn't matter. We'll get there."

Conner nodded, confusion evident on his face, but still took off down the right path. Each time they met another fork he just picked a direction and ran. That is, until her came to a room with no tunnels or forks.

It was a big circular room with a raised pool in the center. Strange runes were carved into the walls and floors. The only light came from the pool. And it was hot. Sweltering even.

The center.

_**'Put him in. Put him in.'**_

Robin pushed himself from Conner's arms, almost collapsing to his knee's, and slowly stumbled up to the raised dais in the center, Nicolas clutched in his arms. Conner followed closely, watching in concern and confusion as the younger male collapsed before it, looking into what they could now make out as a pool of boiling magma.

_**'Put him in.'**_

"But he'll die.", Robin said softly, clutching his son to his chest.

_**'He will live. Put him in.'**_

"But...no. No. He'll die."

Conner moved forward, frowning. "Who are you talking to?"

_**'He will live. Put him in. He will live.'**_

Robin felt the dark caress him again, moving his body and forcing him to hold Nicolas over the boiling magma. Conner moved forward to grab his arm, but it was too late. He dropped Nicolas into the magma, something inside him screaming as he watched his son fall and disappear into the thick liquid.

He barely had a moment to realize what he'd done before every rune lit up bright red, the room being filled with it, and a sharp keening filled the air. He and Conner dropped to the floor, clenching their eyes shut and covering their ears.

It felt like it went on for hours, both of them laying there just hoping it would end. Then, blessedly, it did.

It just stopped and slowly they opened their eyes, uncovering their ears and looking around. Only to freeze.

There, standing directly in front of Robin was a child of maybe six with pale skin, black feathered hair, and bright red eyes. He put a hand out to Robin, the teen taking it slowly in his own and looking at it in awe.

He looked at the child with wide red eyes and shakily stood up. "N-Nicolas?"

The child tilted his head, moving forward and enveloping him in a hug. His head rested against Robin's stomach, his hands tangling themselves in the back of his shirt. Then he looked up at him, red eyes full of nothing but love, affection, and devotion.

"**_Mommy._**"

* * *

**Oh lordy lordy, Robin's a mommy! To little adorable child demon who aged in magma and has a pet cave. See, when I put it like that it just sounds crazy. Lol.**

**Sorry bout taking so long. I got super busy with school and stuff. But here you go! The Sidhe is born! And the league and everyone are trapped in a sentient evil cave! **


End file.
